World of Kunoichi
by 117Jorn
Summary: Fem-Naru. What happens when after teaching Jaden Takeo and Ryu Hisanaga her infamous transformation technique, Naru Uzumaki discovers that her two teammates are now the only two men in the entire Elemental Nations, and the world is now overflowing with women are all getting a very particular... itch? LEMONS AHOY! Fem Naru/O.C Hinata/O.C
1. Chapter 1

**117Jorn: Heya everyone! 117Jorn here with DKR and we are here with yet another Fanfic! Now this fanfic is based on another fic created by VRMaster300 and his fic 'Naruto: The Last Male'. The premiss is that every last male in the world has vanished, and Naruto is the only man left. ****Well we took that idea… but we've made a few modifications. Namely how its now Naru Uzumaki, and instead of it being Naruto who's the last male, it shall mine and Ryu's characters Ryu Hisanaga and Jaden Takeo. Just expect a LOT of HEAVY Lemons, Lemons, and more Lemons. **

**DragonKnightRyu: So… what the hell are we waiting for?**

* * *

**Hi no Kuni - Konohagakure **

* * *

"So… are you _sure _you want to teach us this?"

Naru Uzumaki sighed, shaking her head at the two men who stood before her. She was an 18 year old young woman, standing close to 5'10 with cerulean blue eyes and crimson red hair tied into a bun in the back of her head with a few strands hair dropping down her back in a ponytail and had a pair of senbons holding the bun together. She was wearing a simple dark red kimono that allowed for extensive movement and showing quite a bit of skin while doing it.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, "You'd actually be _very _surprised at how effective this Jutsu can be when used the right way."

"Yeah, we understand..." The first male, Jaden Takeo said, who was just as old as Naru was. He had short spiked black hair, and crimson red eyes wearing a standard Shinobi flack vest and uniform, with the exception of it being colored black with some red trimming, and a pair of Dual Dao swords strapped to his back. "But… this is _your _signature move… I mean, you used it to beat Ebisu… hell you even managed to beat the old man _and _Jiraiya with this move. I'm just surprised you actually want to teach it."

Naru shrugged "The **Oiroke no Jutsu** served me well, but I think you guys could use it a bit more than I could." She said, as she smirked, "'Sides, were a team, right?"

Akira Hisanaga, who stood next to Naru giggled, also 18 she stood at 6' even with spiky blood red hair that fell to her shoulders with mischievous dark green eyes, wearing a tight mesh over her D-cupped breasts with a thinner Jonin's vest over top that strained to contain her bosom while showing off a good amount of cleavage, with it she was wearing a pair of hot pants with knee high black leather, four inch heeled boots, on her back was a large recurved longbow while her Hai-ate was wrapped around her waist like a belt and had her whole right arm covered in seal marked bandages. "Should be fun," she informed eagerly. "Always wanted to see Jaden-kun and Ryu-nii as chicks…"

The second male and the team's sensei, Ryu Hisanaga who was 30 years of age, sighed as he rubbed his temples, he was about 6'4" with close cropped dark brown hair and dark green eyes like his sister, although his held flecks of gold within them, wearing a tight black tanktop under an open thin jonin's vest with multiple sealing scroll pockets along with a pair of woodland camo pants tucked into a pair of combat boots, all over his body was a scrawling tattoo that was tribal like in appearance. "Don't know how you talked me into this, but let's get this done with," he said with another sigh. "So, what's first?"

Naru hummed in though, as she glanced at the two pointing her finger at them "Eni, mini, mini, mo."She said, as her finger landed on Jaden as she smirked. "You first Jaden-_chan._"

Jaden sighed a bit, as he nodded "Alright… here goes nothing." He said, as he formed the altered Ram handsign "**Oiroke no Jutsu!**" He shouted, as he was surrounded by a blast of smoke. Moments passed, and the smoke cleared, and now taking Jaden's place was a _very _attractive woman, wearing clothes similar to Jaden's only made more form-fitting. She had long waist-length raven black hair, and sparkling crimson red eyes, and her breasts pressing against her uniform, almost as if it could barely contain them.

"Wow that's weird..." the woman said as she blinked a bit, "Wow, I sound like Amy..."

Ryu sighed as he formed the altered seal. "**Oiroke no Jutsu**!" he shouted out a cloud of smoke surrounded him before disappearing, revealing the female version of Ryu whose clothing was also more form fitting with a tube top restraining DD-cup breasts instead of a muscle shirt and 'her' hair was now neck length. "Odd… feels very odd…"

Naru giggled as she looked at her two male-turned-female teammates "I must say, it worked _perfectly,_" she said, walking up towards them. "I'd almost mistake you for the real thing..."

"Wow, Ryu-nii, you're a _very _sexy woman," Akira teased with a giggle. "Mm, I'd say everyone would make a pass at you."

Ryu grumbled a bit, but before he could make any form of retort, there was a sudden flash of light which blinded them for a second, before just as quickly as it came, it vanished.

"Hu?" Jaden said, glancing around "Did… you guys see that?"

Naru blinked as she glanced around, "That flash? Yeah… I did..." she said, "What was that?"

"I don't know…" Ryu said with narrowed eyes. "I don't sense anything nearby, Akira?"

"No I do not," Akira informed with a shake of her head. "Could it have been nothing?"

"I dunno," Jaden said shrugging, "Maybe we should head back to Konoha, tell the Hokage? I mean we are finished here."

"I agree," Naru said nodding, as she smirked a bit "Plus, I'd _love _to see how many of the guys mistake you as real women down the streets."

Ryu sighed as 'she' rubbed 'her' forehead in defeat. "Fine, let's go," 'she' said. "Hopefully, I don't have to crush someone's skull…"

"And that _I _don't have to cut anyone," Jaden said, as the group of four turned around and headed back to the Village

* * *

**Later - In the Village**

* * *

Naru, Jaden, Ryu and Akira had finally returned to the village, as they walked down the streets. However as they did so, they immediately noticed that something wasn't quite… right.

"Everyone is looking as confused as fuck," Jaden muttered, as they saw everyone in the village looking around in obvious confusion. "I think they saw the flash too… but is it just me, or is something missing here?"

"I know the feeling," Ryu admitted as 'she' looked around. "Hey… didn't she die during the Sand-Sound invasion?"

Jaden blinked as he glaced at who 'she' had pointed out "I think so… weird..." he muttered as he looked around "Wait… hu? Guys… where are all the guys?"

Naru and the others blinked as they looked around, as they saw all of the women in the village… but that was just it. All of the _women_ of the village. There was not a man in sight, at all.

"Okay… this is just getting weird now…" Akira informed before leaning in to whisper into Naru's ear. "Umm, Naru-chan… you getting an… _itch _as well, or is it just me?"

Naru blushed a bit, but nodded "Thank kami I'm not the only one..." she whispered back, "I feel like I'm going _crazy _here!" Her hands clenched a bit as she glanced between Jaden and Ryu "Part of me wants to dispel their Jutsu and jump 'em..."

"I'll take Jaden-kun, you can have Ryu-nii," Akira whispered in return. "Dammit, just our luck, having to go see Tsunade-sama with sopping panties…"

Just after she said that, there was a loud noise as the village-wide announcement system activated "_Umm, Attention all… women of Konoha,_" Announced the all too familiar voice of Tsunade. "_Please report to the center of the village for an emergency meeting… I believe we all know why._"

"The _hell _is going on here?" Jaden muttered, as all of the women in the village began to approach the center where the Hokage's tower resided.

"Well, hopefully we're about to find out soon," Ryu murmured as they arrived at the center of the village. "This is just confusing now…"

A few moments passed as all of the women in the village showed up in a large crowd. And soon Tsunade walked onto the balcony of the Hokage tower, joined with Shizune. However Naru and the others all blinked at Tsunade now looked… different, looking even _younger_ than before.

"Did she change that Genjutsu of hers?" Jaden asked, and Ryu shrugged.

"Alright..." Tsunade said, speaking loud enough for all to hear "I believe most of us realize what is going on, but for those of you who are just as confused… this is the situation is..." she let out a long sigh "A little under a half hour ago, we all witnessed a large flash of white light… and when it subsided… every single man in the village has… disappeared all at once."

Both Ryu and Jaden blinked and looked at each other. "Uhhh…" Ryu got out. "What?"

"And… oddly enough, in their place has appeared numerous women who, were once dead now… brought back to life." Tsunade continued, "And of course, all women who were at any age above their thirties, have been… re youthened to around their twenties."

Tsunade sighed again "And… unfortunately, this is not isolated to Konoha." She said, "As we have received messenger birds from all other villages and… they are all in the same boat as we are. All of the men in the Elemental Nations… have vanished without a trace, and in their place are re youthened women who were once dead." She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she spoke again "But… more importantly… as we all know, we have all been feeling extremely… for a lack of better words… _Super-horny_."

Ryu and Jaden both blinked again in response and looked at each other before looking at Naru and Akira who shuffled a bit, rubbing their thighs together. "Oh my…"

"We… currently don't know what to do," Tsunade said, "We are checking with the local sperm bank, but… things are not looking too good there either, as any sperm they have has been rendered… sterile." She sighed "For now, until we can figure out _how _this is happening… we recommend everyone should try to go about their regular lives, and spend time with your reunited loved ones that _haven't _vanished off the face of the earth. That… is all."

Soon, the crowd began to disperse, until the only ones that were left were Naru, Ryu, Akira, and Jaden, who were all looking at each other, the two males of the group's eyes wide. "Oh… fuck..." Jaden spoke first.

"Sorry, Jaden-kun, but momma's got an Itch that needs to be scratched," Akira informed with a seductive purr. "And you have the right stick to… _scratch _it…"

Jaden suddenly had a _massive _blush, as he began to stutter, and finally…

*_Thump_*

The three others blinked as Jaden fainted, impacting against the ground. "Well, that proves it," Ryu announced. "He's a Virgin."

"Not for much longer," Akira informed lustfully as she picked up Jaden. "See you at home, Ryu-nii, and have fun, with Naru-chan…" And with that she carried Jaden off back to her house, leaving Naru and Ryu alone.

"Umm..." Naru said, a bit nervously "Ryu-sensei I uhh..."

Ryu sighed. "I think I know," he informed. "And I ain't virgin enough to say no, so, let's go to your place."

Naru blushed several shades, but nodded as she began heading back to her house, with Ryu right behind her.

* * *

**Later - Hisanaga Compound - Akira's Room**

* * *

*****LEMON ALERT!*****

Jaden groaned a bit, as consciousness returned to him "Hot damn… that was a weird dream..." he muttered to himself, as he sat up. "All the guys disappearing and Akira… geez I've read too many of Jiraiya's books..."

"It was no dream… Jaden-kun," Akira announced as she stepped forward, wearing a leather Corset that revealed her breasts while pushing them up and ended just above her hips and were attached to a pair of leather stockings that went up to the top of her thighs, leaving her pussy exposed while her bandages remained in place on her arm. "And I think it's time you lose that pesky virginity of yours… but you should know, I am a bit… kinky… _master…_"

Immediately, Jaden's blush returned full force as he looked at Akira, and moments later he realized that he himself was wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts "S-so-wha-he-da buh?" was all he could say in a line of gibberish. '_Okay, okay Jaden, calm the hell down..._' he thought, '_This… this has to be a dream, right? You drank too much root beer, now you're just hallucinating or something._' He then glanced back up at Akira, who was now on the bed with him on all fours with a lust-filled expression unlike any other. '_But… I _should _enjoy it while it lasts..._'

With that thought, he let out a final sigh '_Alright, just do everything like in Icha Icha, and I'll be fine._' he thought as he looked at Akira, and surprised her as he brought her up close and kissed her full on the lips.

Akira moaned happily as Jaden kissed her, her already aroused pussy leaking even more juices. "Ah, please, command me… master…" Akira begged desperately as they separated from their make out session. "Make me your slut, your slave… _please_…"

Jaden, while still blushing, smirked a bit as stood up a bit "Hands and knees… _slave,_" he said, trying to sound dirty as Akira obeyed as commanded. "Now… where to start with a slut like you… with so many holes to fuck, we could be here for quite a while..."

Akira shuddered in response to his commanding tone. "Anything you want master," she informed as she shaked her ass enticingly. "Fuck me, spank me, bite me, whip me, anything… I am your property, master…"

Jaden smirked a bit, as he finally removed his own boxers, revealing his rapidly growling erection, as Akira glanced at it and her eyes widened hungrily at the seven and a half inch long member, and seemingly an inch thick as well. "Very well Slave..." he said, as he moved himself behind her. "Let's start… _here,_" he then violently rammed the full length of his member straight into Akira's soaking pussy.

Akira cried out in pleasure as he began to fuck her pussy, jerking her hips back to try and get a deeper penetration. "YES!" She cried out. "Thank you master, thank you so much for fucking this slutty slave!"

Jaden grinned as he continued to plow into Akira, putting all of his stamina to good use as he leaned forward, and made sure his hands were not idle as he groped her breasts, pinching her erect nipples causing her moans to increase more "Who knew you were such a slut, slave?" He whispered hotly into her ear, "We could of had _so much more _fun before… "

"I'm sorry, master! I'm sorry for not submitting to you earlier!" Akira cried out. "I was too embarrassed to! Please, punish Slave for not submitting to you sooner, Master!"

"Oh, I intend to." Jaden said grinning, as he spanked her ass, "Just for that, you're not allowed to cum until _I _say you can…" Then an idea hit him as he smirked "In fact..."

He pulled out of Akira's pussy, the Kunoichi whimpering a bit at the loss of pleasure before she glanced back, and saw Jaden make a hand sign. "A little thing I learned from Naru-chan," he said, "**Kage Bushin!**"

In three puffs of smoke, three more Jaden's appeared around Akira, each equally nude and each with equally large members. "I'm taking a little… break, so you boys can have her." Jaden said as he sat down. "Do what you want with her - she's _our _slave after all… just make sure she can't Cum."

"_Master!_" Akira cried out joyfully as the three clones began to fuck her, driving their cocks into her holes, her moans and screams being muffled by the cock stuffing her mouth as it pounded into her.

"Damn she's tight!" The clone who pistoned into her pussy said, while the one who fucked her ass nodded in agreement. "I was wondering when we'd be able to do this!"

"Her mouth is perfect too!" The third clone said, as he rammed into her open mouth like it was her pussy "Its like a damn vacuum! Who knew Akira was such a slut."

Jaden smirked as he watched Akira being fucked in all of her holes, however he could see how much she was craving her release, struggling not to cum because of his order, but at the same time begging to cum herself. "You can Cum now Slave." He said grinning.

Akira screamed around the cock fucking her mouth as she violently came, her pussy, ass, and throat spasming around the invading members as her juices spilled out of her pussy. The sudden tightness in her pussy and ass causing both of the Clones to grunt as they came as well, as they flooded Akira's respective holes with their cum, and the clone who was fucking her mouth was not to far behind. After each Clone had cummed into Akira, they dispelled. Their memories immediately returning to Jaden, whose erection throbbed painfully in response causing him to grunt a bit.

Akira panted as the clone dispelled, leaving her to drop to the bed before pushing herself back up to her hands and knees and crawled over to Jaden and licked his raging erection for a bit before turning around and pushed her upper body into the bed and raised her ass up into the air. "Master, please, take that cock of yours and impregnate this unworthy slut of a slave…" she begged desperately. "_Please _Master…"

Jaden smiled a bit at that, as he once again lined up to penetrate Akira's snatch once more. "Is this what you want, Akira-chan?" he whispered, "You want to become my first very own baby maker?"

"Yes…" Akira moaned pleadingly. "I want to be you baby maker, to exist simply for you to fuck and impregnate, _please _let me be your personal cumslut and breeding sow…"

"Very well… here I come!" Jaden shouted as he slammed back into her, grunting as he thrusted at a rapid pace, Akira moaning all the while as he did so. They continued this for a few minutes, until Jaden felt his end coming.

"I'm about to Cum slut," Jaden shouted, as his thrusts picked up before he made one final slam "Cumming!"

"OH MASTER THANK YOU!" Akira cried out joyfully as she felt his seed erupt into her womb, a feeling of pure pleasure whiting out her vision as her pussy spasmed around his cock, trying to milk it for every last ounce of cum it could as it spilled directly into her womb. "Thank you master, thank you so much for making me your Slave!"

Jaden grunted out, as he tapped out all of his cum into Akira's pussy, before at long last the two collapsed into the bed, both of them panting in exhaustion. "Damn..." Jaden muttered, "That was… wow..."

Akira chuckled as she curled up into his side. "Glad you enjoyed it, master," she said, kissing his jaw. "I certainly did…"

"Yeah..." Jaden said, with a small chuckle "Hell of a way to lose a person's virginity… still this whole mess is weird… every man vanishing, people coming back to life… the hornyness… just what's going on?"

Akira shrugged "I dunno," she said, "But there isn't much we can do about it..." She smirked a bit "But… since every man is gone… and the village is filled with _super-horny_ women… you and Ryu-nii are going to be _very _busy."

Jaden groaned a bit at that. "Not sure if that's a good or bad thing..." he muttered.

Akira giggled. "Now now, none of that," she said kissing him again. "Shall we get in some more _practice, _Master?"

Jaden grinned at that "Gladly," he said, as the two made out with one another again. However as they did so, they were completely unaware of another pair of eyes watching them near the door…

* * *

**Earlier - with Naru and Ryu - Naru's Apartment**

* * *

Naru moaned as she felt her teacher's fingers slowly teased her clothed pussy. slipping underneath her kimono to massage slow circles as he nibbled on her earlobe. "So, you sure you want to do this, Naru?" Ryu questioned his student as she squirmed under him. "Because, you should know, we Hisanaga tend to be rather… kinky…"

Naru nodded hastily, her body heating up a bit "Y-Yes Ryu-sensei..." she whispered, "I think I'm going crazy here… " She managed to smile a bit, as lust filled her eyes "You can be… as kinky as you want Ryu-sensei..."

Ryu chuckled as he pushed her back onto the bed and suddenly tied her arms and legs to the bed posts, leaving her unable to move or touch herself as he slowly to began to strip her clothing, only teasingly touching her skin as he did so.

Naru was surprised at how quickly he managed to tie her up, but as he so slowly unclothed her she moaned and whimpered as he teased her, only making her even _more _horny. She struggled in her binds, but there was little she could do. "Ryu-Sensei..." she moaned out.

Ryu chuckled as he finally managed to take off her panties leaving her as bare as the day she was born. "So… you're just a horny vixen in the end, aren't you?" he questioned, a finger slowly trailing between her breasts. "So tell me, what are you willing to do to get my dick inside of you?"

Naru's lust-driven mind took over, as her eyes looked at Ryu pleadingly "_Anything_ Ryu-sensei..." she moaned out, her hips bucking slightly. "I'll do whatever you want me to do… just _please_ fuck me senseless..."

Ryu chuckled slightly as his fingers brushed over her stomach where the Hakke no Fuin Shiki was. "Mm, are you willing to bear another mark?" he questioned. "Marking you as mine and only mine? Marking you as my Slave, my Pet, my Cumslut?"

Naru nodded hastily, not even giving it a second thought "Yes! Yes!" She pleaded, "Do it! I'll be your slave, pet, Cumslut, whatever you want to call me! Just make me CUM!"

Ryu chuckled as the seal all over his body rippled slightly and a piece broke off and moved onto the red haired Jinchuuriki and formed into a seal on her right shoulder that looked like the Hisanaga clan symbol of a Dragon circling around on itself and two swords crossed in the center. "Now… to seal the deal…" he mused as he groped her breast, making her moan, "Tell me, do you still have you Hymen?"

"Y-Yes..." Naru said, with a small blush, "I-It never tore in training so… yeah..."

"Good, that will make the seal even stronger than normal blood," Ryu informed as he positioned his rod at her entrance. "So, are you ready to cease you old life as my student and start it anew as my Pet?"

Naru gulped a bit, but nodded "Y-yes..." she said, "Please… fuck me senseless… _master._"

"Good answer," Ryu commended her as he sheathed himself inside of her pussy, breaking hymen, the seal on her shoulder pulsing red as blood began to leak out of her pussy. "By the oath of the Hisanaga, I claim you as my slave, to be used in whatever manner I wish…"

Naru yelped a bit at the short moment of pain, however just as quickly as it came it subsided, and it was immediately replaced by a wave of pleasure which caused her whole body to shudder. "S-so good..." she whispered.

Ryu chuckled as he began pounding her wantonly, not even bothering to concern himself with her pleasure. "Of course it is," he informed. "That Seal will make you my perfect slave, making you love everything I do to you, and tell you to do."

Naru's only reply was illegible through all of the moans and screams of pleasure she shouted out, as Ryu relentlessly pounded into her, feeling pleasure unlike anything else. As her body and mind was fucked into oblivion, the Hakke no Fuin Shiki appeared on her stomach and took on a whitish glow that went unnoticed. "Tell me, who am I?" Ryu demanded as he pounded Naru, twisting her nipple. "Who are you?"

"You are my Master and my Sensei!" Naru managed to shout out over her moans, "And I'm yours to do whatever you want! I'm your slave! Your own cumdumpster!"

As he fucked her, grinning at her declaration the seal on her stomach pulse in response to her words, within Naru's mind a second, more mature, voice echoed her words. "Good Slave, here's your reward, a heaping helping of my cum!" Ryu called out as he came, dumping his seed deep within her womb. "You better get pregnant from this, Slave!"

Naru let out a loud cry as she felt Ryu's baby batter pour through her, resulting in her spasming a bit as her own orgasm hit as well, milking out Ryu for every last bit of cum. "I promise…. I'll get pregnant for Master..." she yelled out, riding out the orgasm.

As Naru spasmed in her orgasm the seal on her stomach emitted a rush of red chakra flood out of the seal, shocking Ryu as it took on a humanoid shape before solidifying into a female form with large E-Cupped breasts, wide hips, fiery reddish-orange hair that fell to her knees in spiky waves, blood red eyes with slit irises, however, what stood out the most was the pair of fox ears and nine tails that sprouted from her head and tailbone respectively. "What the hell?" Ryu asked in shock.

The woman blinked in surprise, as she glanced around a few moments, before looking at her arms and body "I'm… I'm out…?" she asked herself, "H-How… what?" However she then glanced at Ryu and Naru - the latter of which had finally finished her own orgasm and looked at the second woman in surprise.

"A-Akane-chan?" Naru asked in surprise "H-how… how are you out of the seal?"

"I… I have no idea..." 'Akane' said, who was obviously the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as she looked at herself. "Last thing I remember was… well..." she blushed a bit "You know… _pleasuring_ myself with you and Ryu doing it… this whole thing is affecting me too… then without even thinking I said what you said and then… here I am."

Ryu raised his eyebrow in response as he spotted a copy of the seal that he had place on Naru on her own shoulder and then decided to try an experiment. "Kneel," he commanded her. "Kneel and clean my cock."

Akane blinked in surprise… yet she felt a large urge to follow the command, and as such she did as commanded and knelt down, wrapped her hand around Ryu's cock and began bobbing her head up and down, her tongue twisting around it.

"Interesting," Ryu said as he moaned in appreciation as Akane bobbed on his cock. "It seems that when I put the seal on Slave here, it affected you as well… so… the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is now mine, huh?"

Akane blushed at that, but oddly enough she had no complaints. She couldn't even remember the last time she had sex, and now that she and every other woman in Konoha was super-horny it made it all the worse - or better depending how you looked at it. She stopped cleaning Ryu's cock for a moment as she glanced back up, her eyes covered in lust "Yes… Ryu-sama," she said, "The Kyuubi-no-Kitsune's your own Cumdump too now..."

Ryu smirked, aroused by the thought that the Bijuu would obey him without question. "Good, now, get on top of Slave there," he ordered. "Make sure you're facing her and feel free to make out."

Akane nodded as she quickly moved herself on top of Naru, her breasts pressing against her own as did their respective snatches. She wasted no time as she immediately kissed Naru, who was only mildly surprised before she began moaning into the kiss as well.

Ryu chuckled as he stared at the pair as they made out. "Tell, me, Cumdump, I hear that Kitsune's are shapeshifters, is that correct?" he questioned, slowly stroking one of Akane's tails, arousing the Bijuu.

Akane stopped kissing Naur for a moment, glancing back at Ryu before nodding "Yes… all Bijuu are capable of shapeshifting." She answered.

Ryu smirked as he tightly clenched on her tail making Akane moan. "Now, here's what I want you to do, Cumslut, I haven't quite finished training Slave here, so you're going to assist me in doing so," he informed. "I want you to create a dick the exact same dimensions as mine in place of your clit and use it to fuck Slave's ass, understood?"

Naru blushed furiously at that, while Akane smirked "Yes Master." She said as she got up for a moment and closed her eyes. Moments later, appearing just above her clit emerged a _very _erect member, the exact same size as Ryu's. She proceeded to move under Naru, positioning herself to penetrate her ass.

Ryu smirked as he rubbed his own cock against Naru's slit. "Now, Slave, _beg,_" he commanded. "Beg like a bitch…"

"Please, _please_ fuck my pussy while Akane-chan fucks my asshole..." Naru begged out, "Please Master, _please_ fuck me like the slut I am..."

"Good," Ryu applauded as he slammed his cock into her pussy while Akane pushed her's into Naru's ass. "From now on, you are _forbidden _to wear clothing, either of you, and _everyone _is to know, that you are _mine._"

"Yes Master!" Both of the girls shouted, as Naru had both of her holes fucked like there was no tomorrow, and Akane relished in pistoning in and out of her ass. "We swear to never wear clothes again!"

Ryu chuckled as from his seal a pair of collars popped out that he quickly wrapped around their necks. "And proof of your new position," he declared. "Now, here's another helping of my seed, Slave!"

Naru let out another scream as Ryu's seed spilled out into her pussy, and at the same time Akane grunted as she came inside Naru's ass."So much..." was all she could say as her orgasm overrode her brain, and a few moments later she fell into an orgasm-induced coma.

Ryu chuckled as he and Akane pulled out of Naru's pussy and ass, both of which quickly closed up, trapping the cum within her. "Such a good little Slave she is," Ryu declared before turning to Akane who climbed out from underneath Naru, her shapeshifted cock disappearing. "Now, for you, Cumdump… I wonder though… can you get pregnant?"

Akane blushed a bit, but nodded "I… don't see why not, Master." She said, as she spread her legs out for him. "Please… make me into your own baby-maker..."

Ryu chuckled as he positioned himself at her soaking cunt and shoved his full length into her without warning and began to violently slam his hips against hers. "As expected of a Bijuu, this cunt is really tight," he said approvingly as she screamed in pleasure underneath him. "I think that when I'm done with this though, that I'll put the two of you on leashes and we can go for a walk through the village, show them all how much you and Slave are like bitches, shaking your ass for cock…"

"Ah… whatever you want master!" Akane shouted through her moans and screams, "We'll do anything you say! We'll let you show the world how much we love your cock!"

Ryu chuckled as he gave her large tits a sharp smack making Akane cry out. "The great and powerful Bijuu reduced to nothing but slut who loves my cock," he said as he slammed into her. "Make sure you give birth to some strong children," he commanded as he felt his orgasm approaching. "I'll use your body as a sex toy for our sons, and you'll teach our daughters how to be sluts, understood, Cumslut?"

"I WILL MASTER!" Akane shouted out, both she and Ryu hit their orgasms at the same time as her pussy clamped down on Ryu's cock, making sure not one drop of his seed spilled out.

Ryu panted as he pulled out of Akane's pussy, watching it close up before collapsing down between her and Naru. "I'm completely spent," he said as he panted. "You two wrung out every last drop…"

Akane sighed a bit, but smiled as she helped Naru out of her restraints before she crawled right next to Ryu. "We're here to serve, _master._" She said. "And I have a feeling that we're going to be doing this… _a lot _in the future..."

Ryu chuckled as he pulled the two closer. "Of course we will," he informed. "I take care of my subjects," he gave Akane a look. "Plus, how can anyone turn you two down when you beg…"

Akane giggled a bit, as she snuggled next to Ryu "Of course… though don't forget about the hundreds of _other_ super-horny women in the village," she said, "You and Jaden are going to have your hands full for _quite _ a while..."

Ryu groaned at the thought. "Well… that will be tiring, but…" he grinned as he groped Akane's breasts. "I think I'll manage _somehow…_"

Akane moaned at the contact as she grinned "I'm sure we'll find… _someway _to help you out..." she said as she kissed Ryu, whose arms pulled her closer.

"I'm sure you will, after all, you'd do anything for even just a drop of my cum, wouldn't you?" he asked lustfully, his hands moving to her ass.

*****LEMON END (Not for long though)*****

* * *

**Two Days later - Hisanaga Compound**

* * *

Roughly two days have passed since every last man in the world - excluding Jaden and Ryu - had vanished. In the village, things have been returning to normal...ish. Business and trade continued, stores and shops stayed open… but it was still very strange not to have any other men around.

The women of Konoha were managing to get by without men around… but their largest two obstacles were that A. The local Sperm bank no longer had any fertile sperm meaning they couldn't get pregnant that way, and B. The massive amount of Super-hornyness that everyone was experiancing. While they were able to… help each other with the latter, it was just never enough.

Of course… this was not a problem for Akira and Jaden, as for the past few days… they have done nothing but eat, sleep, and have sex in her house. In fact they were certain that they had broken a record having fucked in every single room in the Hisanaga Compound. In fact they had done it so much, that Akira had become sore and asked for a short 'break period' so they could both have a rest, which Jaden understood.

'_Seriously though… I can't tell if this is a good thing, or a bad thing..._' Jaden though as he headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat. '_I mean… an entire population of horny women is something any man would kill for, but… and me and Ryu _really _do this on our own?_'

As he turned a corner however, his mind ground into a halt as he saw Akira in the kitchen - wearing nothing but an apron and a thong, bent over looking through the fridge's contents.

'_Hot damn..._' he thought, before an idea hit him as he grinned '_Thank you Jiraya for the free Icha Icha..._' he slowly sneaked up behind Akira, making sure she could not possibly detect him… before he gave her a quick slap to her ass, causing her to yelp in surprise and stand straight up. But not before he circled his arms around her, and cupped her breasts, lightly pinching her already erect nipples.

"Well, you _must _be feeling better if you're walking around the house, Slave..." Jaden whispered into her ear, as he continued to grope her, slowly moving under her apron.

"Ahn… Master…" Akira cooed out. "Of course I am… I'm always wet and willing for you…"

*****LEMON ALERT (Told ya it wouldn't be long...)*****

Jaden grinned at that, as he continued pinching her nipples '_Hm, they feel bigger than last night,_' he thought to himself, but did not pay much attention to that fact before he moved his left hand, and violently pulled off her thong, and he began to slowly rub his member between her legs, slowly prodding her pussy. "That's right..." he whispered back, "Your mine to do whatever I want, _whenever _I want."

"Yes… Master, my body belongs to you," Akira moaned out happily. "So please, use my slutty holes to cool your raging arousal…"

Jaden chuckled at that, as he flipped Akira around, and their lips locked once again as they heatedly made out with one another.

Akira's arms wrapped around him as she bucked her hips in rhythm with Jaden's thrusting, moaning wildly into his mouth. "Master, fuck me more, please, fuck this slutty bitch!"

"I _intend _to," Jaden said, as he immediately began thrusting deep into Akira, causing her to moan out even louder. He tore off her apron and went to work with her breasts, nibbling and sucking on them causing her to moan even louder.

"Please master, enjoy your Slave's breast milk…" Akira moaned as said milk flooded into his mouth. "It feels _so _good!"

"Hmm, Your milk _does _taste good Slave," Jaden said with a smirk, "We should of done this more last night." He then moved them so she was on top of the table, "You're mine, and mine alone Slave…" His thrusts became much faster, "Now take my Seed, let's make sure you get Pregnant!"

"Yes, Master, of course Master, I'll bear as many children as you wish, Master!" Akira screamed out. "I'll be a tool to breed your children with!"

Jaden grunted a bit, as he finally released his seed "That's what I like to hear!" He shouted out with another large thrust, as Akira cried out as her pussy clamped down on his member.

"_MASTER!_" Akira cried out joyfully as she came, her womb accepting his seed more than willingly.

"Jaden-kun?" A familiar female voice asked from the doorway. "Who are you with… OKAA-SAN!?"

Jaden and 'Akira' both froze for a moment, as they looked towards the doorway, and saw _another _Akira standing there, with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as she dropped the bags that she was carrying.

"...Hu?" Jaden asked in confusion, as he looked between the two Akiras. "The Fuck?"

The woman underneath him chuckled sultrily. "Hello, musume(Daughter), I hope you don't mind me getting my itch scratched," Kurohime Hisanaga, mother to Ryu and Akira, informed, not sounding apologetic at all, her golden draconic eyes glittering in amusement as she brushed a finger across her left eye where a scar rested. "Besides… _master _has more than enough seed to go around."

Jaden's eyes were wide, as he glanced at Akira, and then back to Kurohime, finally realizing the difference between them, not noticing them at first. "Holy shit I just fucked Akira's mom..." he muttered before his eyes widened even further "Oh Shit I just fucked _RYU's_ Mom!"

Kurohime chuckled huskily. "No need to worry, _master, _I think musuko(son) will be too busy to be thinking about something like that…" she informed. "Besides, you have more important things to worry about… like ensuring your slave is bearing your child…"

Jaden still looked a bit stunned, however Kurohime leaned forward and once again captured his lips in a kiss, which quickly broke Jaden out of his shock. For the moment… he just focused on having… _fun_ with his new slave.

Akira was the same, as she still looked stunned, before she sighed, shaking her head '_Fuck it,_' she thought as she quickly stripped herself of what clothes she still had on and moved quickly to join Jaden and her mother's session.

*****(LEMON END)*****

* * *

**Naru's Apartment**

* * *

Ryu sighed as he groaned, laying back against the couch as he relaxed from the rather… sticky last few days, Naru and Akane having gone out to get some more food, and actually stark naked as they did so, the seal he had placed on them - the Hisanaga Family **Teishutsu (Submission)** seal - had powerful effects when it was completed using the blood of a torn hymen, reinforcing his orders ten fold then when using regular blood. "So… only me and Jaden are left for men in the _entire_ world?" he wondered to himself. "And the sperm bank is useless, so… we're going to be busy… but..." he giggled in a manner far too reminiscent of a certain white haired pervert. "I guess that means I get to create quite the harem for myself…"

However as Ryu was relaxing, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door, along with voices. "...is just too weird..." one female voice said.

"I know, I mean… the last thing I remember was being with Minato-kun at the sealing, and fighting the Kyuubi." The second voice said, "I _know_ I died… but the next thing I know… suddenly I'm in the middle of the Konoha's courtyard!"

"Same here… After Itachi..." the first voice said, pausing for a moment. "After… that I just… appeared in the middle of the Uchiha district… with all of the women in the clan he killed brought back… this is just..."

"Yeah… but let's not worry about that now." The second voice said, as the sound of keys were heard. "Right now, we _need _to take care of our… _iches._ Thank kami I came back with my keys to my old Apartment..."

Ryu blinked in surprise as both Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha walked in and came face to face with the buck naked Ryu Hisanaga and an erect Ryu Jr. from his previous thoughts. "Ummm… hello?" he greeted.

Just as they stepped in, both Kushina and Mikoto froze as they looked at Ryu in surprise. For what felt like a full minute, the three just stared at one another in surprise… finally, it was Mikoto who broke the silence.

"Wait… what?" She asked, "Who are you? How did you get in Kushina's house? And why haven't _you _vanished like all the other men in the village _and _the world?"

Ryu raised his hands and made a 'sush' noise "Please… calm down," he said, "First, close the door, and let me raise a privacy seal… I don't want every woman in the building to hear us. I can explain… well most of it anyways."

Both Kushina and Mikoto blinked, but they both nodded as Mikoto closed the door behind her, and Ryu quickly replaced the privacy seal.

"I'm Ryu Hisanaga, and I'm guessing that you," he pointed to Kushina. "Are Kushina Uzumaki, well, I'm the sensei to your daughter, Naru, and when the transition happened, I would guess I was not affected because at the time myself and another student of mine was under a unique **henge **that your daughter created and it what ever the event was, missed us due to it, as for why I'm here, well, I was with your daughter and her… tenant."

Again, Kushina and Mikoto blinked in surprise, but it was obvious that Kushina was the most surprised. "My… my Naru-chan… she's here?" She asked.

"Yes," Ryu said nodding with a smile, "She's become a fine Kunoichi… she's grown up to be almost perfectly like you. She's gone out to grab some groceries along with… Akane."

Kushina was still a bit surprise, but she smiled a bit "Naru-chan… you've become a Kunoichi..." she whispered, however she then glanced up in confusion "Wait… Akane-chan as in the Kyuubi? How was she here? She's still sealed within Naru, isn't she?"

"Well, yes and… no…" he informed letting out a sigh. "The majority of her chakra is still sealed inside of Naru, but her physical body is outside of the seal and with about… High-Kage level chakra, as for how… well… it seems that she had come under the effect of a certain seal I used with Naru and it became the catalyst for her safe - for her and Naru - release."

"I… see…" Kushina said with a sigh, "Well… on the plus side of all of this… I can finally meet my daughter… she's all grown up now..."

"Yes… though there is _another _good side to this," Mikoto said, as she stared at Ryu's erect member, licking her lips a bit. "And he is _way _bigger than Fugaku ever was..."

Ryu smirked in response as he separated his legs a bit more, giving the two MILFs a better view of his throbbing erection. "I take it you two ladies want me to use this to scratch your… _itch?_" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kushina's blush rivaled the color of her own hair, as she stared down at Ryu's very large member. Under any other circumstance she would say no… _but,_ since Minato was nowhere to be found… and she and Mikoto had gone _two whole days_ feeling horny as hell…

"Yes." Both of the women announced simultaneously.

*****LEMON ALERT (Wow, we are just shooting these things out...)(DKR: Well… this is a smut fic…)*****

Ryu smirked in response as the two women undressed themselves to their nude, baring their equally sized DD cup breasts. "Hmm, but first, c'mere, I need to do something first before we can begin…" he informed. "And I'll start with… you, Mikoto…"

Mikoto responded quickly as she stepped forward "What do you need?" She asked, as she shivered a bit in excitement.

Ryu smirked as he pushed his hand along her creamy smooth skin, a piece of his seal detaching onto her to form the **Teishutsu **seal that took it's place just above her pussy, a quick scan using his tattooed seal showed she somehow regained her hymen, making him grin before quickly bending her over the arm of the couch and rammed his cock into her. "Not much, just to become another bitch in my harem," he told her in a soft whisper into her ear as he began to pound her, the **Teishutsu **pulsing in recognition of the hymen blood. "After all, it's what you want, correct?"

Mikoto let out a loud scream of pleasure, as Ryu broke past her hymen and began pounding her pussy unlike anything else. "Yes! Yes! That's exactly what I want!" She shouted, "Please! Please fuck me! Please don't stop!"

Ryu grinned as he confirmed the seal's binding was nearing completion, watching Kushina play with herself out of the corner of his eye as he pounded into her friend. "So… me…" he asked her demandingly. "Who am I? And who are you?"

"You're my Master! And I'm your own slave!" Mikoto shouted out, her legs wrapping around Ryu's waist keeping him close "I'm yours to do whatever you want! You fill me up way more better than Fugaku ever could!"

"Damn straight!" Ryu shouted as he grabbed Mikoto's tits and began to squeeze now on the hard as he bit down on her nipple. "Makes you want to bear a bunch of Sharingan wielding Hisanaga's boys and future sluts, don't you?"

"Yes! It does!" She shouted out, as she felt her orgasm fast approaching, "I wanna be your own baby maker! I wanna give birth to all of your children! I wanna make strong boys like you and sluts like me!"

Ryu chuckled as he felt his coil building. "Then take my seed and become a pregnant sow!" he shouted out as he came. "And become _mine._"

"YES MASTER!" Mikoto screamed out, as she felt her orgasm finally hit, as his seed flowed through her as her body tensed up. A few moments later she went limp, falling down on the couch taking deep breaths.

Ryu chuckled before turning to Kushina who was plunging fingers inside of herself at a rapid pace, pawing at her own breasts in an obscene manner. He walked over to her and trailed a finger along her shoulder, placing the **Teshutsu **on her as she looked at him with a desperate look. "Are you ready to become my slave, much like your daughter, former tenant, and friend?" he asked lustfully, his hand tracing around her skin.

"Yes," Kushina moaned out pleadingly, "Please fuck me senseless, turn me into your own cumdump and babymaker. Please let me be your next sex slave..."

Ryu chuckled in response. "Take the proper position of a sex slave then," he commanded.

Kushina nodded as she knelt down before Ryu, and she immediately began licking his member before she took his full length into her mouth, allowing as much of his cock inside without gagging at all, and bobbed her head up and down.

Ryu moaned as Kushina's mouth coiled around his cock, feeling much like a pussy would, and buried his hands into her hand and gripped her skull and began to thrust his cock in and out of her, fucking her mouth like it was a pussy. "You Uzumaki's are nothing but sluts," he informed with a grin. "Begging for cum like bitches in heat."

Kushina could say nothing, but she nodded her head slightly as she gladly welcomed his full length, her mouth acting almost like a vacuum sucking him for all his cock was worth. As he rammed his cock into her mouth, she continued her own work as she fingered her pussy, and pawing at her left breast.

"Here's some milk for the horny bitch," Ryu declared as he came, flooding her mouth with his seed as he tightly held her head in place. "Drink it all or be punished."

Kushina's eyes widened a bit at the amount of Cum which flooded her mouth, however she did exactly as obeyed as she gulped all of Ryu's cum as quickly as she could, relishing at how surprisingly tasty it was as she took it all in.

"Look at that face of yours, you love the taste of my cum, don't you?" he asked her. "Tell me, you love my cock better than your husband's don't you? Don't be ashamed of being honest, after all, you're just a Bitch…"

Kushina pulled off of Ryu's cock for a moment, taking a moment to catch her break before she looked up at Ryu with lust-covered eyes "Yes… your cum tastes _so good,_ and your dick is _so much better_ than Minato's..." she said, "Please fuck this slutty MILF slave..."

Ryu grinned as she moved herself so that she was on her hands and knees, her ass pointing up at him. "Very well," he said as he placed his dick at her pussy and rammed himself in, slightly surprised as a hymen broke underneath his thrust before grinning as the seal he placed on her pulsed. "You're my bitch now, Kushina, you and your daughter are going to bear children for _me, _you'll live only to satisfy my lusts… and you look forward to it, don't you, Bitch?"

"Yes Master!" Kushina shouted out between her moans and shouts of pleasure, all while trying to keep in rhythm with Ryu to increase both of their pleasure "Me and Naru-chan will forever be your own sex slaves! We will live only to please you! We will do whatever you want! We'll give you as many children as you want!"

"Good, Bitch," Ryu commended. "As a reward, I'll impregnate you, in front of your husband's photo!" he announced as he picked Kushina up by her thighs and continued to bounce her on his cock as he moved her to the picture of Minato that Naru had on a mantle. "He get's to watch as his 'loyal' wife debases herself for another man."

For the briefest of moments, Kushina felt a small pang of regret, falling for Ryu so quickly after all the time she has been with Minato, the man she originally loved and spent so much of her time with. However that was quickly replaced by the fact that she knew he wouldn't want to morn over him forever, and the best she could do now was to continue her life with Naru… and now Ryu.

"I'm yours now, Master!" Kushina cried out, "Please make me pregnant! I'll forever be loyal to you and you alone! Let me bear your children!"

Ryu smiled as he fucked her. "Here I come," he announced. "Bitch, you now belong to me, as do you current child and any future child I so desire…"

"Yes, we belong to you forever!" Kushina shouted, as she felt her end coming, "We're forever your property to fuck whenever you want too!"

"Here it is!" Ryu declared as he came inside of her, pouring his seed into her womb. "Welcome to my Harem, Bitch…"

Kushina screamed out in pleasure as her snatch clamped down around Ryu's cock, allowing his seed to flood into her. "Thank you… Master..." was all she could say before she too became limp and tired, catching her breath.

"You're welcome, Bitch," Ryu said as he gave her ass a sharp slap of appreciation before he felt a pair of lips wrap around his cock and looked down at Mikoto lewdly sucking on his cock as she bobbed her head up and down. "Such a good little Slut…"

"Master tastes so good..." Mikoto muttered out, as she continued cleaning his cock, tasting both his and Kushina's juices. "I'm addicted to your cock, Master..."

Ryu smirked as he patted her head. "Of course you are," he informed. "After all, the seals that I placed on the two of you, ensured you being an absolute sluts, cumdumps, and bitches for my cock and pleasure."

Mikoto just smiled "Thank you Master..." she said, as she continued work on his cock, "Thank you for making me and Kushi-chan your own cumdumps..."

Ryu smirked as he patted her head, making her shudder from his approval. "We're back!" Naru's voice shouted out from the entry way. "Man, you'd think they'd never seen a naked body bef-" Naru froze as she and Akane came into the living room and to the sight of Mikoto servicing him as Kushina tried to recover herself from the fucking.

"Ah, Slave, Cumdump, welcome home," Ryu greeted, encouraging Mikoto to continue her actions. "These are Bitch and Slut, why don't you join us in some fun?"

"K-Kushina-chan?" Akane asked in shock, as Kushina glanced over - still recovering from her last orgasm - before her own eyes widened as she saw Akane and Naru.

"Akane… Naru..." She whispered, Naru's own eyes widening as she recognized just who she was.

"M-Mom?" Naru asked in shock, "M-Mikoto-sama, Wha… how..."

"It seems that the event that took away the other men, brought back females to life in their place just as the Hokage said," Ryu explained as Kushina pushed herself up to her knees and moved to Ryu's feet. "And when they came in here to… _scratch _an _itch _with each other, I decided that I should add them to my… harem with the two of you, can you see their marks, much like your own?"

Both Naru and Akane both looked, and saw that he spoke the truth as both Mikoto and Kushina had the exact same marks that they had. And as they watched the two of them at Ryu's feet… both of them cleaning his cock…

"So… Slave, Cumdump, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join your new Harem sisters?" Ryu questioned amusedly. "Or do I have to… _punish_ you?"

Both Naru and Akane glanced at one another, before they smiled as they closed the door, got down to their hands and knees and crawled over to them. "We are here to serve you… _master,_" They both said simultaneously.

Ryu smirked as them approvingly as they joined Kushina and Mikoto. "Glad to hear it…" he informed. "For… we have plenty of time for us all to get… _acquainted._"

* * *

**Later that day - Hisanaga Compound**

* * *

After yet another lengthy session of continuous sex, and grabbing a bite to eat, the group had decided to head back to the Hisanaga Compound, to see how Akira and Jaden were doing - after having not heard from either of them since the whole incident began.

Under the **Oiroke no Jutsu's** unique henge Ryu walked through unnoticed, well, as unnoticed one could be when holding the leashes to three women and one human-form Bijuu who hid her features using her shape shifting as they crawled on the street before her, and actually looking like they enjoyed it. "Well, now, that was amusing," Ryu declared as 'she' flicked a locked of her hair behind her ear. "And I can see you four enjoyed it quite a bit, didn't you?"

"Of course _Mistress_," Akane said, smirking as they finally reached the entrance to the Hisanaga compound. "We love to please you after all..."

Ryu chuckled as the henge dropped. "I think tonight we'll experiment with how _thorough _the **Oiroke no Justu **is," he informed. "But first, let's see how Akira and Jaden are doing, shall we?"

"Right," Naru said, as after they entered the Compound they all stood up. "Now, if I were Jaden, where would I be..."

"I think a more accurate question would be: Where would Akira bring Jaden?" Akane asked with a small giggle. "I bet they're still in her bedroom..."

"Well, knowing my sister, anywhere and everywhere in the house," Ryu informed with a sigh. "But, her room sounds like a good start." The group of five went through the interior of the house, before they finally reached Akira's room.

"Hey Jaden-kun, Akira-chan," Naru said as she opened the door, "Rise and shine! I know you-" However anything she or anyone was about to say was cut off, as they all looked inside, and while they found Jaden and Akira… they also found _another _woman in bed with Jaden, as she and Akira both flanked either side of Jaden. The second woman was currently in the process of making out with Jaden until they all looked up in surprise at the visitors.

"I should have expected, this, I really shouldn't have," Ryu groaned, slapping a palm to his face. "Hi… Kaa-san."

Kurohime Hisanaga smirked a bit "Hi Musoku," she said, "You would be _amazed _how good your student is… he could give your own father a run for his money, I tell ya."

Akira blushed, but nodded all the same. "Master's awesome… that's all I have to say..." she said.

Ryu let out an almost depressed sigh. "Well… Jaden, just going to say this… good luck." he informed. "Kaa-san is five times _worse _that Akira…"

Jaden just smirked "Oh, I can tell, but its all good." He said, "We've been having a _lot _of fun…" he then glanced at the three new women with Ryu "So… who are they? Don't think I've seen em in the village before..."

"Ah, right, allow me to introduce Akane, the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, and…"

"KUSHI-CHAN, KOTO-CHAN!" Kurohime squealed as she leapt at the pair, glomping them to the ground. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha…" Ryu finished with a sigh.

Jaden blinked at that "Wait…they're Naru-chan and Sasuke-teme's mothers?" he asked in surprise, before he shrugged "Hu… I certainly see the resemblance..."

"I heard that my son had been an ass," Mikoto said with a regretful sigh. "Perhaps it's best that he's gone now."

"Yeah, maybe..." Jaden said before he shrugged "But, who knows? Maybe if we find out how to bring him and the others back, you could help him out. But that's something to worry about another time I suppose. I think now we need to think about… what do we do next?"

Ryu scratched his scalp with a small sigh. "I suppose try and figure out what happened," he said. "And…" he gained a small leer. "Of course help repopulate the world…"

Jaden chuckled a bit at that "Yeah, there's that," he said, "But we're gonna have to report to Tsunade soon… we can't exactly keep the two of us secret forever."

"So… Tsunade… huh?" Ryu said with a sigh. "What's more likely to be broken, I wonder, our faces, or our hips?"

"Our faces first probably," Jaden said shrugging, "_Then _our hips…and don't forget Shizune too." He then sighed "So… when should we pay them a visit?"

Ryu sighed and nodded. "Yeah, let go and get this over with," he said. "Oh… and dibs on Shizune…"

"FUCK!"

* * *

**117Jorn: And once again, a new fic and a new chapter is done. And WOW there are a lot of lemons here...**

**DragonKnightRyu: Smut is amazing… so… amazingly amazing.**

**117Jorn: That it is my friend… that it is. And once again, a special thanks goes out to VRMaster300 who gave us his permission to write this fic in the first place. We highly suggest you check out his channel, however keep in mind the lemons on his fic were removed because that was when Fanfiction was being idiots and deleting fics with Lemons. But you can find the uncensored versions on his other account on Ficwad under the same name. **

**Also please keep in mind that this fic may not be updated that much, since at the moment we are working on several fics which NEED to be updated. So updates may be slow for the time being.**

**DKR: So until next time…**

**Both: JA NE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**117Jorn: And once again, here we are with another chapter of World of Kunoichi! **

**DKR: MORE SMUT! And you all know you love it**

* * *

**Hi no Kuni - Two days after the disappearance of all the Men**

**Hokage's Office**

* * *

Tsunade let out a very long tired sigh as she looked at the last piece of paperwork before her. Normally she would be celebrating the fact she was finally done, but after everything that's happened these past few days, she certainly hasn't felt like it.

'_The entire male population is gone,_' she thought, '_The sperm bank is useless, people are coming back to life… _' she then groaned a bit as she felt an all to familiar burning desire in her lower regions '_And everyone is as horny as hell..._'

She let yet another sigh "Well..." she muttered, "On the plus side… I don't need my genjutsu anymore..." She managed to smile a bit at that, glancing at a nearby mirror as she admired her youthened features, as she looked just like she did when she was in her twenties. "Almost makes me wish Jiraiya were here… just to see the look on his face..."

At the thought of the old writer/pervert, she let out another sigh. '_Please be okay… you old perv..._' she thought.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called out as she entered into the room, a flush on her features. "There is some people here to see you on the issue of the missing men."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow a bit, but shrugged as she signed the last paper, setting it aside. "Send them in," she said.

She blinked in surprise, seeing why Shizune was so embarrassed as a group of women walked in, six of whom, all of whom, save one, she knew personally, were buck naked and crawling on their hands and knees with only collars on their necks, their leashes held by a pair of rather scantily clad women who looked similar to a pair of men she knew. "Hello, Obaa-san," Naru greeted from her position. "We got some good news for you…"

"Umm...Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked, after she blinked a few times trying to process what she was seeing. "What's… going on here?"

Naru giggled as she showed the mark that was on her shoulder, as Hokage she knew about seals that could affect her shinobi's mindset, such as the **Teishutsu** seal usable only by the clan head of the Hisanaga Clan, looking at the person who was holding her leash with a raised eyebrow, the person smirked and raised up her hand in a half seal before a cloud of smoke enveloped her, quickly dispersing to reveal Ryu Hisanaga clad in a simple shirt and pants. "Yo."

A moment later, the second person smirked as well, as she held a half seal, with another poof of smoke, revealing Jaden Takeo in his own uniform. "Hey Hokage-sama!" He said.

Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widened, as they looked between the two males who were now in the room, both of them with small smirks. There was a full minute of silence until…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tsunade shouted, shooting up out of her chair, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

Ryu chuckled slightly as he scratched his scalp. "Well… Naru's **Oiroke no Justu **is a _very _complete transformation," he said. "And whatever took away the males did so while we were in that form…"

"So they didn't effect us… thankfully," Jaden said, wrapping his arms around Akira and Kurohime with a satisfied smirk "After all… _someone _has to take care of these women and their… particular itches."

Ryu chuckled as he patted Kushina's head, making the redhead shudder in pleasure from the contact. "Well… and some of our own I suppose," he added. "And… if we can't find the others _someone _needs to repopulate…" he sent a look to Tsunade and Shizune's blushing faces and watched them rub their thighs together. "So… want to join these so _very _happy slaves?"

Now, under any other circumstance, Tsunade's response would have been in the form of her kicking Ryu and Jaden out of the Hokage tower with every last bit of her strength, hitting them right in their manhood…_But,_ neither of them have had a _real_ release in quite a while, even _before _all of the men disappeared…

Ryu chuckled as he saw their desire and lust in their eyes and decided to give them a little show to _persuade _them. "Cumdump, Slut, I seem to be in need of your… _services, _attend to me at once," he commanded Akane and Mikoto before turning to Naru and Kushina. "Bitch, Slave, give me a show."

**_* * * LEMON START! (DKR: Wonder how long _****this _one will go?) * * *_**

"Yes, master," the four coursed as Akane and Mikoto quickly removed Ryu's pants and revealed his raging erection, before they began to lick and suck it, alternating between the two of them as to who gets it in their mouth. "Master…" Akane moaned out. "You're cock is _so~ _tasty…"

Ryu chuckled in response as he watch Kushina and Naru make out with each other, their hands roaming around each other's bodies, the **Teishutsu **seal overriding their natural revulsion towards incest and ensured they followed his order. "See how happy they are?" he asked the Hokage and her secretary. "They love my cock so much they're willing to cast away their morals just so that they could get even just a taste of my cock…"

Both Tsunade and Shizune gulped a bit, as they watched the scene before them play out. Neither of them could deny the fact that their own nether regions were beginning to heat up _dramatically,_ and Shizune suddenly felt a bit weak in the legs.

Deciding to help out, Jaden grinned as he glanced at Akira and Kurohime "Girls," he said, "Why don't we… _help _Hokage-same make her choice?"

"Yes, Master," the mother-daughter pair coursed as the moved over to Jaden and pulled his pants down before they began to lick, suck and caress his cock. "Master," Kurohime cooed out. "Your cock tastes _so _amazing…"

Jaden chuckled a bit, as he petted the two Hisanaga's heads "Yeah, I know..." he said, "You love my cock so much, you don't care about anything else, even when Ryu's right here..."

Tsunade and Shizune's blushes seemed to triple, as the oh-so present _itch _was making itself more present, their pussy's getting more and more wet just from watching. The two of them shared a glance, and they both realized that they couldn't resist the chance any more.

'_Fuck it,_' Tsunade said as she stood up, a bit shakily '_I can't take this anymore!_'

Ryu raised an eyebrow a smirk playing over his features. "All yours, Jaden," he informed, his gaze landing possessively on Shizune who shuddered under his gaze. "Come to me… pet…"

Shizune could only nod, as she stepped towards Ryu. Without being told too she began stripping herself of her Kimono, revealing that she was not wearing a bit of underwear, revealing her large C-possibly low D-cup breasts, and her soaking wet pussy. Tsunade wasn't far behind, as she stripped her robes, revealing her to be the in the same boat as Shizune. And when her robes came off, Ryu and Jaden became two of the few men who got the full glimpse of Tsunade's plump F cup breasts in all their beauty, and live long enough to enjoy them.

Ryu smirked as he looked down at Mikoto and Akane. "Join Bitch and Slave," he commanded. "I'm going to break my new Pet in…"

The pair nodded reluctantly, his command overwhelming their desires as they moved to Kushina and Naru who were heavily involved in scissoring with one another, their breasts mashing together as they moaned. "Also, none of you are allowed to cum until I allow it…" he added smirking at their desperate moans. "Now… Pet… suck me off."

Shizune nodded as she kneeled down, and was face to face with Ryu's cock. She gave it a short experimental lick - and was surprised at how _good _it tasted, before she pulled the whole thing in her mouth, and began to slowly bob her head up and down it.

Ryu smirked as he brushed a hand over the back of her neck, placing the seal upon her body as he forced her to take more of his cock into her mouth before looking over to see how Jaden was doing with the 'Legendary Sucker'.

Jaden grunted a bit, as Tsunade had also quickly gone to work - and he would admit he had never felt better. Akira and Kurohime were good, no doubt about that, but Tsunade's actions were for all intents and purposes _perfect._ Using her tongue and throat to expert effect. "D-damn… so _this _is why they call you the l-legendary sucker..." Jaden said, with a small smirk.

Tsunade freed herself from his cock, panting heavily, more so from lust than lack of breath. "Yes… master," she said, her eyes growing submissive under his gaze. "I can't help myself, your cock… it's the _best _cock I have ever tasted…"

"Of course it is..." Akira said, as she and Kurohime were not idle, as following Kushina and Naru's example Kurohime had her daughter in her lap, fingering her pussy deeply as Akira moaned in pleasure, "Jaden-kun-ah, he's the best master ever...his dick is just so per-ah!" She shouted as her mother's fingers touched a particularly sensitive spot.

Jaden just chuckled a bit, turning back to Tsunade "I only wonder what the others would think..." he said, "The great fifth Hokage, sucking my dick like she were addicted to it..."

Ryu smirked as he subtly placed both a silencing seal and a misdirection seal - basically making it seem like nothing wrong was going on, on the windows to the Hokage's Office. "Why don't we show them?" he asked aloud. "How about we show the entire village how much of a slut their vaunted Hokage and her apprentice are?"

Jaden smirked at that, having seen the seals before, glancing down at Tsunade "You know what… that sounds like a great idea." He then reached down, and picked her up and carried her towards the window, positioning her so that she was facing the window, her soaking wet pussy inches away from his cock, Ryu mirroring his actions with Shizune. "Do you want that, Tsunade? You want me and Ryu to fuck your and Shizune's pussies to oblivion, while everyone in the village watches you?"

Tsunade no longer could even think straight let alone protest against it. "YES! Fuck me! Fuck Shizune! Fuck us in front of the entire village!" she begged.

"Please Master!" Shizune pleaded. "Please show the world I belong to you now!"

Ryu chuckled in response as he probed lightly with his finger, grinning even wider as he found her hymen. "Hey, Jaden" he called out to his fellow male. "Does Chijokage (Slut Shadow) there have her hymen?"

Jaden grinned a bit as he inspected Tsunade's pussy with his finger, causing her to moan a bit before his grin widened "Oh, she does." He said, "Makes things… interesting..."

Ryu chuckled and handed a seal tag over to him. "Place this on her, it's a variant of the one that I use on my bitches," he informed. "It's reinforced using blood, regular blood is fine, but.. the blood of hymen produces even stronger effects… they can never resist _any _order you give them."

Jaden smirked at that "I like the sound of that..." he said as he placed the seal just above Tsunade's soaking pussy. "So now… let's get started." He then lowered Tsunade quickly down onto his cock, breaking through her hymen causing Tsunade to gasp. "Does that feel good, Chijokage?" He whispered into her ear, after a moment of waiting as the seal glowed before he began pistoning into her. "How does it feel to have my cock fucking your pussy?"

Tsunade screamed as she felt the seal overwhelming her natural desires. "It feels _so _good, Master!" she screamed out in pleasure. "It's _so _much better than Dan's!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Jaden said, as his pace quickened causing her to moan even louder, "That's why you're the Chijokage, right? You're just a slut who loves to be fucked anytime, anywhere, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Master!" Tsunade agreed instantly. "I love being fucked like the slut I am! Please, impregnate this slutty womb of mine!"

"Good to hear it!" Jaden shouted, as he twisted Tsunade's nipples as he made another mighty thrust "Because here it comes!"

"THANK YOU MASTER!" Tsunade screamed out. "I want to bear your children! I want to be your Sow!" Jaden's seed poured into Tsunade's womb, as she continued to scream out her orgasm.

Jaden chuckled a bit "Good…" he said as he spun her around so he was facing him, "Because we're just getting started..." and then he kissed her full on the lips, and Tsunade was all to happy to respond in kind.

Off to the side Ryu laughed as he drilled Shizune into the window of the office, her breasts pressing against the glass as she moaned wildly. "You love it, don't you, knowing all those women down there can see you getting fucked like a dog?" he asked her as he gave her shapely ass a sharp smack. "Admit it, you've been _wishing _for this to happen, even before all this happened."

"Y-yes! I have!" Shizune shouted out, "I love being fucked like a slut! It feels too good! I'm addicted to being fucked!"

Ryu laughed again as he gave her ass another sharp smack. "Good to hear," he announced. "Because that's all you're going to be doing from now on! And here's my seed to seal the deal."

"THANK YOU MASTER!" Shizune shouted at the top of her lungs, as Ryu's seed flooded into her, "THANK YOU FOR FUCKING ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM! FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU WISH!"

Ryu chuckled as he pulled out of her pussy and pulled her away from the window and shoved her to the ground before piercing her ass, much to her vocal pleasure. "You enjoying your new slave, Jaden?" Ryu asked as he hammered Shizune's ass. "I know I'm enjoying mine!"

"Time of my life, Ryu!" Jaden said, as he and Tsunade had moved from the window to the desk, as he too was now fucking her asshole, much to Tsuande's joy. He glanced up and saw the mini-orgy playing out between Kushina, Naru, Mikoto, Akane, Akira and Kurohime, as they all went at it with one another. "Though I think the other bitches are getting… _lonely._"

Ryu smirked. "Well, I think I can help them with that," he informed, forming a cross shaped hand seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Justu!**" he called out, creating 14 clones, twelve went to Akane, Naru, Kushina and Mikoto and quickly began fucking each of their holes, much to their pleasure as the last two shoved their cocks into Shizune's mouth and pussy after a bit of readjustment.

Jaden chuckled at that, as he followed suit "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" He shouted with the same sign as he created eight clones of himself, and wordlessly six of them went to Akira and Kurohime, while two more moved to Tsunade, who began to suck each of them off, switching between the two clones.

Ryu chuckled as the clone using Shizune's mouth forced her completely down on his rod, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from a mixture of pleasure and lack of oxygen. "I' happy that this happened," Ryu informed with a chuckle. "Because now we get to fuck any bitch we want, we could just walk down the road and any women we meet would willingly enslave themselves to us."

Jaden chuckled, as he came inside of Tsunade's ass again, just as the Clones both came inside her mouth, splashing cum over her face "I could get use to this..." he said, "I could just fuck any woman I want right off the street, and no one will bat an eye… in fact, they'd probably just want to join in."

"I think I may pay a visit to the Inuzuka Clan later," Ryu informed as he and his clones came into Shizune's holes, the Clone in her mouth allowing her to breath again. "I heard that they can be wild… I think I'll _tame _some of them… although… I think I may do it using **Oiroke no justu**, I', curious as to _how _complete it is… "

"You know what, I think I'll do the same with the Hyuga Clan," Jaden said with a chuckle, watching as his Clones fucked Akane and Kurohime in all their holes, Kurohime practically on the ground while Akira was going up and down one's length while giving the other two joyful blowjobs. "I heard most of the women are so… _submitting._"

"Y'know… if this is happening outside of Konoha," Ryu mused aloud. "Tsunami was a MILF if I ever saw one…"

"And we _still _haven't discovered if Haku really was a guy or a girl..." Jaden mused as well, "And let's not forget Suna… dibs on Temari."

Ryu chuckled in agreement, watching Naru and Kushina swap cum messily with one another. "Hey, want to give Naru a try?" he asked Jaden. "'Cause personally I always wanted to know how much of a slut my sister and mother was."

Jaden rose an eyebrow for a moment, before glancing at Naru who gave him the same lust-filled expression before he chuckled "Eh, sure why not?" He said, after he once again came inside Tsunade's ass, before pulling out as one of his Clones took his place. "This should be fun..."

Ryu chuckled as he removed himself from Shizune's ass, leaving her to the clones that left Naru on the ground, and moved over to his sibling and mother. "So… just how slutty are the two of you?" he asked them with a dark smirk. "Because, I have a feeling that you're just animals who don't care whose cock they fuck…"

Kurohime simply smiled as she sat up a bit before spreading her legs "We just loved to be fucked, Musuko-kun," she said, "Now, hurry up and fuck your kaa-san like nothing else… let's see if your as good as Jaden-kun..."

Ryu smirked as he shoved himself into her soaking cunt, ramming into her at a hard pace, making her scream in bliss, placing a hand on her breast he squeezed it painfully, activating a scanning seal as he did so. "How interesting, only a day and you're knocked up," he commented, low enough so Jaden couldn't hear. "At least you're being a proper sow for your master, even if you're enjoying your own son's dick."

Kurohime could just moan as her son began to fuck her senseless "Ah~! I'm just doing what pleases Master..." she said, as she smirked a bit "Besides… incest is _soooo _kinky, and I'm keeping _that _a surprise for Jaden-koi."

Ryu grinned before scanning Akira who was abusing her own cunt next to them. "Hmph, same with you, sister," he informed. "Glad to see the obedience in Hisanaga females ran true."

Akira just smirked "We do our best," she said, "I just can't wait for the look on Jaden-kun's face when we tell him..."

Meanwhile, Jaden had pushed Naru up against the wall as he pounded into her pussy, the young Jinchuriki moaning and yelling to the high heavens as he did so. "Ryu was right… Uzumaki's _are _beautiful sluts who loved to get fucked by anyone..." Jaden whispered into her ear, "I've _always _wanted to do this to you Naru-chan..."

"I'm… sorry!" Naru said desperately. "Please… punish this whore for not realizing that!"

Jaden chuckled at that, "Well, why not?" He said, as he pulled out of Naru's pussy, causing her to whimper a bit before he flipped her around so her breasts pressed against the wall before he rammed into her asshole, causing her to scream out in surprise and pleasure. "You loved to be fucked in _all _your holes, don't you?"

"YES!" Naru screamed out. "I love having all my holes fucked! I'm just a slut! Please, punish this slut for her lewdness!"

"Yes… good to hear," Jaden said, as his thrusts moved faster, "I'm about to Cum, I'm gonna splatter your insides with my cum!"

"Please!" Naru screamed. "Make it so I'm shitting your cum for a week!"

Jaden responded in kind, and with one last mighty thrust he came deep inside Naru's ass, splattering his cum inside her as Naru scream as she came as well.

"You ready for my cum to stain your ass, mother?" Ryu asked as he reamed into her ass from behind as she ate out her daughter's pussy, a Jaden clone fucking Akira's ass from underneath as she sucked off a Ryu clone.

"Yes! Please stain my ass with your cum Ryu-_KUUUUN!_" Kurohime shouted, as she felt her next orgasm fast approaching as she dug deeper into Akira's pussy, who was moaning even deeper.

"Here it cums, you bitch of a mother!" Ryu shouted as he came, spilling his seed into her ass, at the same time, both the Ryu Clone and Jaden Clone came into Akira who was thrashing in her own orgasm as Kurohime came as well, moaning and screaming her release into her daughter's pussy.

Jaden sighed as he let Naru slide back down to the ground to recover from her last orgasm. "Alright… who's next…?" He asked, as he looked at the mess of women who laid across the Hokege's office, each of them either licking one anothers snatches or being fucked by a Clone of his or Ryu's.

Ryu chuckled as he pulled out of his mother's ass and stood up himself. "So many bitches to fuck…" he started looking over to Jaden.

"...And _so much_ time to fuck 'em all, and then some." Jaden finished with a grin as he glanced back.

Ryu shook his head with a rueful chuckle. "Slaves," he called out, calling the attention of his Harem. "I'm heading over to the Inuzuka's to get me some more slaves for my Harem, for now, attend to Jaden's needs."

"Yes Master~!" They all said at once, as Shizune was the first who approached Jaden. As they began to make out, Jaden gave Ryu a thumbs up and mouthed 'Thank you!'.

Ryu simply chuckled as he slipped out after activating the **Oiroke no Jutsu** and left the tower.

* * *

**Later - Inuzuka Clan Compound**

* * *

Ryu smirked as 'she' walked into the Inuzuka Clan Compound, grinning as she saw a couple Inuzuka's desperate enough to relieve their lust that they submitted to the male dogs in the compound. But 'she' ignored them for the time being, looking for one target in particular, Tsume Inuzuka, the Clan Head, with the Inuzuka's pack mentality, if 'she' were to dominate Tsume, then the entire clan would submit to 'her'.

It thankfully wasn't hard to find Tsume, as she was in her room fo the Inuzuka clan compound. She was lying down on her bed, stark naked as she was slowly fingering herself. She was so focused on her own growing lusts that she didn't even notice Ryu walk in.

Smirking Ryu stepped silently, putting 'her' assassination training to use as 'she' snuck up to Tsume and quickly placed a hand on her head before Tsume noticed 'her' and placed the **Teishutsu **seal on her, making her stiffen. "Now," 'she' murmured quickly grabbing the dildo that sat nearby and rammed it into Tsume, blood leaking out of Tsume's cunt showed that she had an intact hymen, much like the other women. "Kneel."

Tsume was shocked that this woman had somehow snuck up on her, however for some reason… she felt like she had to obey. And her lust and heat was not helping, as she had gone two whole days with these feelings, but this woman… for some reason she felt like she would be able to help her. She did as requested, and kneeled down before the woman.

Ryu stripped 'herself' of her clothing as she looked down at the woman before 'her' and smirked. "Now… let's experiment," 'she' commanded as she sat down on the bed and spread her legs open. "Lick me."

Tsume nodded as she crawled towards Ryu, and gave 'her' pussy an experimental lick, causing Ryu to let out a small gasp of surprise, before Tsume immediately went nose-deep as she began to eat out 'her' pussy.

"That feels good," Ryu moaned as 'she' moved a hand up to her own breast and gave 'her' nipple an experimental tweak, moaning louder in response as she began to massage her own breasts. "Keep it up, Bitch…"

Tsume could only respond in kind, as she dug her mouth deeper into Ryu's pussy, her tongue going deep into 'her' while she used her free hand to dig her fingers deeper into her own snatch.

Ryu let out a small scream as Tsume hit a rather sensitive spot in 'her' pussy. "That's the spot, keep it going," 'she' commanded. "I… I think I'm close…"

Tsume smirked a bit, as she continued what she was doing - using one of of her fingers to enter Ryu's pussy as well, and rapidly piston it in and out.

Ryu moaned loudly in response to the finger penetrating her, tweaking 'her' nipples quickly as 'her' hips bucked. "I'm cumming!" 'she' cried out as her back arched. "Drink it all!"

And drink it all she did, as Tsume was sprayed by Ryu's juices, as she drank up everything that she could, relishing in the sweet taste that 'her' juices had.

Ryu panted as 'she' regained her breath from the vision blanking orgasm, her large DD-cups bouncing as she heaved for breath. "Tell me, Slave," 'she' said finally regaining her breath. "Do you happen to have an… _adult's _toy box?"

Tsume grinned a bit, as she reached under the bed, and pulled out a large black box. "Of course," she said.

Ryu smirked as ' she' opened the box and took a look in, only slightly surprised by the number of S&M toys inside of it, and could feel 'her' pussy twitch in excitement as 'she' picked up a length of rope. "You're just a Bitch in heat, aren't you?" 'she' asked.

"Yes..." Tsume said, her body shivering in excitement. "Inuzuka's go through… times like these differently than most… and if you've walked in here, you've seen just how… _desperate _some of us have gotten..."

Ryu hummed as 'she' looked over Tsume's shuddering body before picking up a double ended dildo. "I _am _aware," 'she' informed. "Tell me, Tsume, how would you feel about becoming one of my Harem Slaves?"

"I would _love _to, Mistress..." Tsume said without a second thought, the effects of the **Teishutsu **seal on her as she gasped a bit as Ryu slid one half of the Dildo inside her.

Ryu grinned as 'she' pumped the dildo inside of Tsume, making the feral kunoichi moan in pleasure. "Now, this is my first time doing this," 'she' admitted, prodding the other end of the dildo against 'her' own entrance, moaning lightly as it brushed 'her' clit. "And I think I'll enjoy it," 'she' declared before piercing 'herself' on it, whimpering ever so slightly at the foreign sensation of being split open by the dildo before moaning loudly at the pleasure of it.

Not waiting a moment, both Ryu and Tsume began pumping the dildo in and out one another, both of them experiencing the pleasure together as their moans and shouts of pleasure filled the room.

"No wonder so many of you sluts act the way you do," Ryu declared with a small moaning scream as 'her' clit rubbed up against 'her' newest slave. "This feels _amazing_~!"

"Yes! It feels perfect!" Tsume shouted back, before letting out another sharp shout as the dildo hit a sensitive part of her snatch, "Its been _forever _since I've really done this!"

Ryu chuckled as 'she' reached over and pulled Tsume into a rather sloppy kiss as the two of them bucked against each other, rubbing their tits together. "I'm going to cum," Ryu warned between gasps for air. "Cum with me."

Tsume nodded as she felt her orgasm fast approaching, and in one final shove of the Dildo, it breached deep into their pussies, as both women cried out their releases as their juices sprayed across them.

Ryu panted, 'her' vision white, but slowly returning, from the orgasm as 'she' clung to Tsume. "While I would _love _to continue experimenting with this form," 'she' informed as she held up a half seal and dispelled the **Oiroke no Jutsu **to show his full, naked body with a raging erection. "I need to impregnate a bitch like you, don't I?"

Tsume looked up at Ryu, as she blinked in surprise as she looked at the man before her. "R-Ryu-san… how…?"

"You can thank Naru for me and Jaden not vanishing with everyone else," Ryu said, with a small smirk as set himself right on top of Tsume, his dick positioned right over her pussy as he removed the Dildo. "But that's not important now… what _is _important… is that you need to become my next baby maker… we need to do some repopulating, don't we?"

Tsume blushed slightly, but she nodded, submitting to Ryu as she spread her legs "Yes… yes Master..." she said, "Please fuck me… "

Ryu grinned as he slammed his thick rod into her cunt, splitting her wider and reaching in deeper than the dildo did, making Tsume scream in pleasure as he drilled into her. "I love fucking you Slutty MILFs," Ryu informed as he painfully squeezed her nipple, twisting it at the same time, making her scream even louder as her pussy clamped down onto his cock even tighter. "You're a hardcore fucking Masochist, aren't you?" he asked with a sadistic tinted grin. "Don't lie to me, tell me just how much you love pain…"

"Yes! I love it!" Tsume shouted, as Ryu drilled deep into her as he delivered a hard slap to her ass. "I love being punished! I'm a slutty MILF bitch who loves being fucked 24/7! Please Fuck this shameless bitch!"

Ryu chuckled as he delivered another hard smack to her ass before he wrapped a collar around her neck and formed a clone to look through the 'toy box', in short order Tsume was soon tied up, her arms forced behind her back and hung from the ceiling with coarse rope tied tightly around her body, digging into her supple flesh and a leather gimp mask over her face. leaving the mouthpiece unzipped so that he could hear her beg. "What a slut, getting off on this," Ryu shouted as he resheathed himself into her soaking wet cunt, her pussy twice as tight as before from Tsume's arousal as the clone Ryu teased her nipples and clit with egg vibraters, and placing another seal on her body that prevented her from cumming without his verbal permission.

"Yes… yes I love it so much..." Tsume growled out as Ryu rammed into her "I love being treated like a slutty MILF! I love being dominated like this! I'm just so ashamed to tell anyone! Please punish this slutty bitch!"

Ryu smirked and nodded to his clone who nodded in return and unsealed a needle and a pair of nipple rings. "Well then, punish you we shall," the clone informed before piercing her nipples and inserting the rings and attached chains that had weights added onto them, pulling her nipples down further, making her moan from the pain, before whimpering as she was pulled away from the edge of the orgasm by Ryu's seal.

"S-So good..." Tsume muttered, as her nipples were pulled down by the weights, while Ryu continued to ram into her soaking wet pussy which tightened even more around his cock, her mind long going into oblivion as her feral self submitted to Ryu's dominance.

"You don't even care that you entire clan is now mine, do you?" Ryu asked as he yanked on one of the weights. "That your daughter, cousins, aunts and nieces all belong to me because of you whoring yourself to me? I could tell Hana to go sell herself out on one of the street corners if I wanted to…"

"Y-yes… d-do it..." She said, "W-we're going crazy here… e-everyone in the clan's in heat… j-just let us cum… please...fuck the whole clan, do what you want with it… Just _please _let me cum..."

"Glad to see you know your new place in life," Ryu informed as he felt his balls twitch with his impending release. "As a reward, not only do you get to cum, but… you get to be a sow for the reborn Hisanaga Clan!"

"THANK YOU MASTER!" Tsume shouted, as with one final thrust Ryu came inside of Tsume, the thrust forcing out Tsume's own orgasm as she shouted out in ecstasy for a solid minute as Ryu's seed overflowed her womb.

Ryu smirked as he pulled out of Tsume and cut the rope, allowing her to drop. "Now listen here, I want you to summon the clan members," he informed. "Time to inform them who their new master is."

"Y-Yes Master..." Tsume said, as she began to walk out of the room - with a _very _noticeable limp as she did so.

"Alright, now… going to need some Nature Chakra for this next part," he muttered to himself as he began to meditate. "Going to need a _lot _of Clones for the entire clan…"

*****LEMON END (But not for long...)*****

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Hinata**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga walked back into the Hyuuga compound, a frown adorn on her face, her head hung down as she walked through the compound. Two days have passed since all of the men disappeared from the world… and Hinata has been like this for the whole duration of the time since. So many of her friends have just… vanished. Kiba, Shino, Lee, even his cousin Neji had all vanished without a trace.

Of course, she looked at the bright side…her mother, who died several years ago, had come back to life, which brought both her and Hanami a lot of joy, along with seeing so many other female Hyuuga clan members having come back to life as well. But this was just a minor distraction from what had her saddened the most.

'_Jaden-kun… please be safe..._' she thought as she walked down the halls, heading towards her mother's room. She has always had a bit of a crush on Jaden… alright, more than a crush. But she could never tell him about it… and now it seemed as though she'd never get the chance.

She approached the door to her mothers room, wanting to train with her more, she blinked as she heard a loud moan from coming inside. She blushed a bit, as she realized that her mother was probably in the middle of… _pleasing _herself. It wasn't a surprise, considering how every woman in the village was feeling hot and horny. She was about to go and leave, but then she heard her shout "Fuck me! Fuck me Jaden-kun!"

*****LEMON ALERT (Told Ya)*****

Hinata then cracked the door open ever so slightly, as she peered into the room. Her eyes then widened, as she saw her mother - a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties with long, dark eggplant purple colored hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders, and the unique pale Hyuga clan eyes. But what had her shocked was that her mother was going up and down, her D-cup breasts moving in sync as she was being fucked by none other than Jaden Takeo.

"That's right, you love this don't you?" Jaden said, whispering into her ear as he continued to thrust deeper into her. "Who knew Hyuga clan women were so _amazing _in bed?"

"YES!" Hitomi Hyuuga cried out in sheer pleasure as Jaden his a particularly sensitive spot. "I love being fucked like a whore! I love having a cock rammed into my cunt! You fill me up so much better than Hiashi!"

Jaden chuckled a bit as he moved it so Hitomi was bent over, giving him room to pinch her nipples causing her to moan even louder. "That's right… you love big cock, don't you? You like to show just how big of a slut you are. I wonder how many other Hyuga's are like that, hm?"

"Y… yes!" she cried out lustfully as she bucked against his cock. "We are, we're just a bunch of degenerate sluts, bitches and whores waiting to submit to your cock!"

"That's good!" Jaden said, grunting as he felt his next orgasm coming up, "I'm about to cum, Hitomi… hope you're ready to be my next breeding sow!"

"Please, impregnate this whore!" Hitomi begged. "Knock me up so that I can give birth to more sluts and men to fuck me!"

Jaden grinned at that "That's what I like to hear!" He said, before he thrusted one last time, as he came deep into her pussy, "Here comes my seed whore!"

"Thank you, master!" Hitomi screamed out, her vision turning white from the feeling of her womb expanding to accommodate the massive amounts of cum spilling into her. "So… much…"

Jaden chuckled a bit, as he let Hitomi off of his cock as she lied down in bed next to him "Such a good woman..." he said, before he glanced at the door "Would you like a turn, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata started slightly, yanking her hand out of her pants where she hand been furiously fingering herself. "Ah…" she tried to speak but words failed her as she stared at his cock. "I… want… your cock… master…" she pleaded.

Jaden chuckled a bit, as he gestured her forward as Hinata walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "Before you ask… you can thank one of Naru's Jutsu's for keeping me and Ryu from vanishing with the others," he said. "Now… why don't we start off with you cleaning my cock from your mom's juices? "

Hinata knelt down before Jaden, not even hesitating as she sucked his cock into her mouth, shuddering at the taste of both his and her mother's mingled juices that coated it. "Your cock tastes _so _good… master," Hinata said, briefly coming away from the rod to speak, her pussy quivering in excitement as she submitted to him. "I want to taste your seed…" she added before going back to work, and swallowed the cock, all the way into her throat, suppressing her gag reflex.

Jordan groaned in pleasure as Hinata deep-throated his cock "Yeah, that's good..." he said, as he gently patted her head as she bobbed up and down his member. "You're just as good as your mother… I guess all Hyugas are good at being sluts, aren't they?"

Hinata nodded her head around his cock, her lavender colored eyes looking up at him with a pleading expression as she began to finger her pussy.

"Hmm… I also noticed your sister Hanabi's had _quite _the growth spurt… she looks closer to our age now…" Jaden mused, "I wonder if she'll be just as willing to submit like you and your mother have..." he then grunted a bit, "You want to taste my seed Hinata-chan? Here it comes!"

Hinata moaned in excitement as she doubled her efforts to get him to cum as she pumped her fingers into her pussy at a rapid pace. "Of course, master," Hitomi informed for her daughter as she recovered. "_All _of the Hyuga clan would submit to you the moment they saw your magnificent cock…"

Jaden chuckled at that, "I would hope so," he said, before he reached down and slowly pulled off Hinata's jacket "Now… why don't we get to the main course, ne?"

Hinata pulled herself off of his cock, panting desperately before hurriedly tearing her clothing off, not even caring about keeping them intact. "Please, Master, fuck this vulgar whore," she moaned out desperately. "Make this whore your personal sow to bear your children!"

Jaden smirked as he pulled Hinata onto the bed, and positioned her doggy style before lining up his cock with her moist pussy. "I've always had a bit of a crush on you, Hinata-chan..." he said, "Just like I did with Akira-chan, and Naru-chan… but I was always afraid of having to choose between you all…but now things are so much different. I can fuck all three of you whenever I please, and so can Ryu. Is that what you want? You want to be fucked by me, and then Ryu? And when we have children, will you be ready for them to fuck you as well?"

"Yes!" Hinata shouted as she rocked her hips back against him, trying to get him to ram his cock into her. "I will fuck anyone you tell me to, even if it is our own children! I don't care who it is, my body exists solely to be used by cocks!"

"Just want I wanted to hear!" Jaden shouted before he slammed himself into her pussy, slapping on one of the Seal's Ryu had given him as she busted through her hymen and began pounding her insides.

"MASTER!" Hinata screamed out as the seal took hold of her mind, moaning lewdly in pleasure. "I can't wait till you knock me up, so that I can bear you a son that would fuck me as well! I can't wait till you tell me to whore myself out to anyone you wish! Please, fuck me more!"

"Good!" Jaden said, as he continued to thrust into her, as he glanced up and saw Hitomi coming too, "Your mother looks pretty lonely, Hinata-chan… why don't you _fix _that?"

Hinata nodded as she leaned over and began to slurp at her mother's pussy, tasting Jaden's seed within it as she lapped at it, causing Hitomi to moan in pleasure. '"Ahh… Hinata-chan!" Hitomi cried out, seeing who it was eating out all of Jaden's seed out of her pussy. She grabbed Hinata by her head and pushed her deeper into her snatch "Yes! Eat your mommy's pussy!"

Jaden grinned as he saw Hinata dive nose-first into Hitomi's soaking pussy. '_Ah Incest, you so kinky._' He thought as he grunted a bit, feeling his end reach. "I'm about to cum Hinata," he said, as he pinched her nipples as his thrusts increased in speed, "Make sure you get pregnant from this slut!"

"YES MASTER!" Hinata screamed out as her hips bucked against him. "Fill my slutty pussy full of your cum so that I have no choice _but _to bear your children!"

"Good! 'Cause here it comes!" Jordan shouted out, as he let out one more mighty thrust, and his cum poured into Hinata's womb causing her to cry out into her Mother's pussy, thus resulting in both her and her mother's orgasm's.

"M… master's seed," Hinata moaned loudly as she felt Jaden's seed flow into her. "It's impregnating my womb!"

Jaden chuckled a bit, as he finally tapped out before he pulled out of Hinata with a small 'plop' before he looked at the two new women he had just claimed for himself. "Well now… with your _former _husband gone, that makes Hitomi the new Clan head… remember to assemble the clan, and to announce to them all that all of the women here belong to _me._"

"Yes… ,master," Hitomi replied, panting for breath, making her breasts bounce as her chest rose and fell. "The Hyuga Clan now belongs to you and will be used as you see fit…"

"Good," Jaden said, grinning as he slowly began to massage both Hinata and Hitomi's breasts, causing both of them to moan a bit. "We're going to be spending a _lot _of time together...and we're going to have _so much fun._"

"Yes… master," the two moaned out in unison. "We look forward to being your personal fuck toys…"

Jaden chucked at that, "So do I," he said, as he caught Hitomi's lips and kissed her yet again. "But we are _far _from finished yet..."

*****LEMON END (Again… not for long...)*****

* * *

**With Ryu - Village Streets**

* * *

Ryu smirked as 'she' walked through the streets, once again in 'her' **Oiroke** form, panting slightly, making that many clones, even _with _Sage Chakra was tiring, perhaps 'she' should see about setting up a chakra transfer seal between 'herself', Naru and Akane to use their chakra, especially since the two of them were essentially walking Chakra Batteries. Looking ahead of 'her' she grinned in arousal at the sight of Tsume and Hana Inuzuka crawling on their hands and knees like dogs joined by Naru and Akane, collars with leashes around their necks with Ryu holding the leashes, the other women in the streets looking at the pair in a mixture of arousal and repulsion. Not surprisingly, there was far more of the former rather than the latter.

'_Oh, I'm going to be having a LOT of fun..._' Ryu thought with a smirk, '_I wonder how Jaden is handling the Hyuga clan though? He hasn't exactly mastered Sage Chakra yet… hopefully his own huge Chakra reserve holds out… he's gonna need it for a LOT of Clones..._'

As they rounded around another corner however, Ryu was soon confronted by one of the few women 'she' was _not _looking forward to coming across, causing 'her' to groan a bit. "Hello… Sakura."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!" One Sakura Haruno screeched out as she saw both of the Inuzuka's, along with Naru and Akane, on their hands and knees before 'her'. "Who in the hell are you?"

"Could you keep it down, Sakura?" Naru muttered, as Akane groaned a bit as she covered her ears - even though they appeared human they were still very sensitive. "Mistress can do whatever she wants to us, we _like _this, don't make a big deal out of it."

Ryu grinned at 'her' slave's words and gave her a pat on the head in approval, making her shudder in pleasure at Ryu's approval. "Very nicely said, Slave," 'she' informed. "As you can see, Sakura, they're quite happy with their new position in life."

Sakura just had a wide mouth, as she looked at Naru, then at Ryu in shock "THe _hell_ is wrong with you people?" She shouted, "First all the men in the world vanish, and then _you _come in and start treating them like Slaves? You're just using some kind of Genjutsu on them! Ones the Hokage finds out about this, you're gonna be in BIG trouble lady!"

Ryu chuckled in response, placing a hand over 'her' mouth. "Oh, do go see her," 'she' said. "She's quite happy with her new lot in life, shame that she isn't mine, but rather my friend's."

Akane giggled a bit "Oh, and she had _quite _the time too," she said, "I think Tsunade might might actually decide to become the Chijokage instead."

Sakura just looked at them in disbelief - no, there was _no way_ they could of gotten to the Hokage… but then again, theres no way Tsunade would of let this fly to begin with, she would of heard about a woman having a clan head, her daughter, Naru and another woman chained like dogs and walking them across the streets like their pets.

"Besides, Sakura…" Ryu said seductively as 'she' swayed 'her' hips as 'she' walked up to Sakura, trailing a finger along her cheek, unnoticed by Sakura a bit of Ryu's seal broke off and attached to her skin, moving to her scalp to hide in her hair.. "You never know, you just might enjoy it…"

Sakura batted 'her' hand away "L-like hell I'd enjoy it!" She shouted, "I-I'm not going to let you treat them l-like trash! I-I'll find a way to stop you, and free them!"

Ryu let out a slight giggle, 'her' eyes curving into upside down U's as 'she' smiled. "Well, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then," 'she' informed. "Slaves, restrain her and bring her to the Hisanaga compound, we're going to… make _use _of her."

Sakura froze as her eyes widened, and before she could so much as protest, Naru quickly gagged her, while Tsume and Hana bound her arms and legs before Akane knocked her out.

Ryu giggled again as 'she' spotted the edges of the seal peaking out from Sakura's scalp, already getting to work, it was something that 'she' had developed for 'breaking' prisoners, to make them more… agreeable to talking, now all that was left was the… encouragement. "Let's go," 'she' commanded. "I'm actually looking forward to this…"

* * *

**Later - Hisanaga Compound**

* * *

*****LEMON ALERT! (Okay, do we REALLY need these alerts for this fic?)*****

Sakura groaned a bit, as consciousness finally returned to her. '_Uhh… damn… what hit me..._' she thought, as she shook her head. She tried to move her arms and legs, but soon found out that she was incapable of moving them.

The reason being was the fact that they were bound by leather straps attached to an X-shaped frame that she was currently hanging from, hearing a loud moan she looked over to see Naru on her hands and knees, getting rammed into by Akane who shapeshifted a cock onto herself. "That's it, slave," the voice of the woman from before said approvingly to the side. Turning she blushed further as she saw Kushina, Mikoto and Shizune licking at the feet of the woman while Hana and Tsume were in the 69 position underneath her feet, sucking on dildos that was attached to them. "Ram into your fellow slave…"

"W-What the hell?" Sakura shouted, "W-what are you doing! Let me go now!"

"Ah, I see our guest of honor is awake," the woman said, gesturing to the three women lickig at her feet before standing and moving over to Sakura. "Mm, you look _delicious _all tied up and helpless like that…"

Sakura glanced down, and her eyes widened and a bit of red dusted her cheeks as she found that she had been stripped of nearly all of her clothing with the only exception being her underwear. She continued to try and break free of the restrains "Come on! Let me out now!" She shouted, "You let me go now, I MIGHT Go easy on you!"

The woman chuckled. "Now… why would I want to do that?" she cooed, brushing a finger along her cheek, causing Sakura to freeze up as an unexpected explosion of pleasure enveloped her entire body from the simple touch. "When I have you right where I want you…"

"W-What did you do to me..." Sakura said, as she was assaulted by a wave of pleasure unlike any other simply from the woman's touch, her body twitching like crazy.

"Nothing really," the woman said with a smirk, brushing a finger over Sakura's nipple, that would have sent her into a screaming orgasm, only for it to be torn away. "Just gave you a small aid in… accepting your new position as one of my slaves," she informed, taking out a ink bottle before drawing a seal onto her stomach. "All you need to do is to swear your mind, body a soul to me, and I will let you cum…"

"N-Never!" Sakura shouted out, but not nearly as strong before as she still tried to struggle out of her binds, but to no avail. And the oh-so present _ich _from before still very much present, and stronger than ever now.

"So willful…" the woman murmured as she grinned lustfully, rubbing her bare breasts against Sakura's as her finger traced the pinkette's pussy. "I wonder how long you'll last."

Sakura whimpered a bit at the pleasure that the woman was giving her, however she just tried to think of her training and resist the desires that were starting to take root. "I… I won't let you..." she said.

The woman chuckled. "Everyone I used the seal I placed on you said the same thing, and now… well, before the men disappeared, they were used as fuck toys of the prison inmates and loved every second of it," she informed. "And soon you will be the same, only _my _fuck toy."

Sakura paled a bit, as she gulped a bit "I-I-I wo-won't break..." she said, sounding weaker by the minute, as the woman continued her oh-so delicate ministrations.

"You will, because, even if you deny it, you are like every other woman in this world," she informed as she held up a half seal. "You're all hungry and desperate for a cock to fill you up," suddenly an explosion of smoke clouded Sakura's vision before clearing away, revealing Ryu Hisanaga, his cock throbbing.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, as she both blushed and paled at the same time "R-Ryu…?" she asked, "B-but...h-how… y..."

Ryu chuckled as he twisted her nipple, causing her to scream. "Turns out Slave's **Oiroke no jutsu** is a complete transformation," he informed with a grin. "And whatever happened must of overlooked me and Jaden, and now, the two of us are free to enslave any woman we want and impregnate them all."

Sakura's eyes widened at that thought, "O-oh no..." she whispered, shaking her head "T-this can't be happening..."

"But it is… slave," Ryu informed with a grin as he lined up his cock with her pussy. "Remember, all you have to do to cum, is submit."

"N-No!" Sakura shouted out, "I-I'm Not… I-I'm not..."

"You will, and you will love it," Ryu informed before sheathing his cock into her pussy, causing her to scream out. "So tight," he announced. "And warm I think I'll use you as a cock warmer…"

"NOOOO!" Sakura shouted, as she continued to struggle, but to no avail as Ryu began to slide in and out of her pussy at a mind-splitingly slow pace, massive waves of pleasure crossing her body, yet continuously denying her the release she has been secretly begging for. "S-STOP! NO!"

"Why?" he asked. "It feels good, doesn't it? Don't you want to feel even better?"

"N-No!" Sakura shouted, her mind feeling as though it were falling apart as Ryu began to thrust into her faster, "S-Stop! I-I-I Can't think s-straight! AH! "

"That's it, let your instinct take over," he told her as he began to painfully twist her nipple. "Just let go of logic, and become a bitch…"

Sakura was fighting to maintain control of what little of her sanity was remaining, but it was like as if every one of his thrusts chipped apart another piece of her mind in wave after wave of pleasure. '_I… I can't..._' Sakura thought, '_I can't think… I can't l-lose… I..._'

Ryu grinned as he saw her mind beginning to break through her eyes. "Become a bitch," he commanded. "And swear yourself to me."

Sakura's eyes widened, as what little sanity that was left was finally broken, from Ryu's thrusts and his ministrations. '_M… more..._' she thought, as her hips began to buck slightly, '_N-need… more..._'

Ryu smirked a bit, as he felt his end coming "I'm about to Cum, slave..." he whispered into her ear. "I'm gonna claim your womb for myself, I'm gonna make you bear my children…" he then grunted a bit "Here it comes!"

"M-MASTER!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs, as she felt Ryu's cum spread through her pussy and womb, filling her up. "I'M YOURS, FUCK ME! ENSLAVE ME! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM!"

"Do you swear yourself to me?" Ryu asked, seeing the seal he painted onto her stomach begin to pulse. "To be my slave for eternity?"

"Y-Yes! I swear it!" Sakura shouted, her mind long gone, replaced with pleading eyes. "I'm your own sex toy! Your slave forever! You can put me in a fucking booth and have everyone and anyone fuck me! Please just fuck me like a whore!"

"Seal," Ryu simply declared as the seal on her stomach pulse, Sakura's mind becoming blank as a white light filled it, leaving nothing but obedience and the knowledge of how to be a slut. "Cum."

Sakura screamed out, as at long last she finally felt the release she was craving as she came around Ryu's cock, spraying it with her juices. "MASTER!" She shouted, "THANK YOU MASTER! THANK YOU FOR LETTING THIS SLUT CUM!"

Ryu grinned as he saw the whites of her eyes. "Such a good slave you are now," he whispered as he released the straps. "I hope you're ready for your new life…"

Sakura fell to the floor, and almost immediately she turned around and spread her legs wide "Yes Master," she said, "I am your tool… I'll fuck whoever whenever you deem fit master..."

"Glad to hear it," he informed, placing his cock at her ass. "When I'm done with this slutty asshole of yours, I think I'll send you into the streets selling your holes to the highest bidder…"

"Y-YEs! THank you Master!" Sakura shouted joyfully as Ryu rammed into her asshole, "I love being fucked by anyone! Thank you!"

Ryu chuckled as he rammed her ass, not caring about if she was in pain or not. "Of course you do, you're just a whore," he said with a grin. "That was true even in your genin days, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes! I was always a whore!" Sakura shouted "I'll always be a Whore Master!"

Ryu gave her ass a sharp smack. "Here I cum Sakura, hope you're ready to shit cum," he announced as he picked up the pace a bit. "Because you'll be living off of my cum from now on!"

"YES! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT CUM!" Sakura shouted, "I LOVE COCK AND CUM SO MUCH I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT IT!"

Ryu smirk as he felt his balls churn before letting his seed flow out into her ass as he came. "Good to hear," he informed. "Now, I want you get yourself cleaned up, and selling this ass, I think I'm going to need more money with all of these knocked up slaves of mine."

"Y-yes master..." Sakura said, as she struggled to get back onto her feet, as she walked towards the exit, with a bit of a limp as she did so. "I'll sell myself to everyone for Master…"

Ryu chuckled as he moved over to Naru who looked up at him with a slightly concerned look. "Don't worry, I won't sell any of you like that," he informed with a smile, patting her head. "Unless you want me to, that is."

Naru smiled at that, before she began to lick his cock "Thank you master," she said, "Thank you for treating your slaves so well..."

Ryu smiled as he placed his hands on her head, encouraging her to continue her actions. "Mmm, although, I will be needing you and Akane to donate me your chakra," he informed. "Especially if I'm going to impregnate the majority of the Elemental Nations."

"Of course Master," Akane said, as she moved next to Naru as the two licked his cock together, "We'd be glad to lend you our Chakra."

"Shall we do the same for Jaden?" Naru asked, "He hasn't really mastered Sage Chakra yet..." she then began to take Ryu's full cock into her mouth as she began to bob up and down its length.

Ryu hummed in thought. "I suppose we could loan him some," he agreed, letting out a groan as her tongue wrapped around his rod. "Well, until we can find another Jinchuuriki that is…"

"Hopefully we can," Akane said, as she moved down and began to lick Naru's pussy, causing her host to moan as she continued to suck Ryu's cock. "I'm not sure if the other Bijuu were affected by this, I know Nibi was technically female like myself, but the others..."

Ryu chuckled. "I'm sure we can find a way to make them more… _agreeable,_" he informed, scratching Akane behind her ears. "After all, I have you as my slave, don't I?"

Akane shivered in pleasure as he scratched just the right spot behind her ears "Yes Master," she said. "Nibi-chan is going to be _so _excited."

Ryu smirked. "I'm cumming Slave, make sure you share it," he informed shortly before his seed released into Naru's mouth. Naru caught all of the cum in her mouth, relishing in the taste before she lowered down to Akira, and began making out with her as the two shared Ryu's cum, swirling it around one anothers tongue.

Ryu smiled at he watched the two of them swap his cum. "I'm glad to have such obedient slaves at my beck and call," he said, patting their heads. "Now, present yourselves… I'd like to tap your asses next."

Both Naru and Akane nodded as they swallowed his cum, before they got back to their hands and knees, both of them raising their asses for easy access. "Master," the two said in perfect unison, "Please fuck our slutty assholes..."

Ryu chuckled as he formed a clone and positioned himself at Naru's ass. "Naru-chan," he whispered to her. "I think you deserve a promotion of sorts…"

Naru looked surprised, as she glanced back "A promotion, Master?" She asked confused.

"Well, considering how large my Harem is going to be, I'm going to need a Head Slave, aren't I?" he questioned, playing with her breasts as he slowly pushed his cock into her ass. "And considering you're the first one I enslaved…"

Naru shouted in pleasure as Ryu shoved his cock into her ass, "Yes! I'd love to be your head slave!" She shouted, "Anything you want Master!"

Ryu chuckled as he placed a seal overtop of the **Teishutsu **modifying it so that anyone being the **Teishutsu **seal keyed to the Hisanaga Clan would obey her orders as if they were his own. "Now you can order any of your fellow slaves to do anything," he informed her as he gently moved his cock in and out of her ass, caressing her breasts. "Go ahead, give it a try, order your mother to do something…"

Naru moaned at the pleasure Ryu was giving her, before she turned to where her Mother was, licking out Mikoto's pussy. "K-Kas-san! L-Lick my Pussy!" She ordered out, as commandingly as she could.

Kushina shuddered as she felt the overwhelming urge from the seal urging her to follow the order, even as she crawled over to Naru and Ryu. who adjusted themselves so that he was sitting with Naru in his lap, facing away from him as she bounced on his cock, stabbing his cock deeper into herself. "Yes… Alpha…" she replied, Naru's new title just appearing in her head before leaning in and licking her pussy reverently.

"Doesn't it feel good, Naru-chan?" Ryu asked as he continued to drill her ass, his hands playing with her breasts. "To command your mother to do something that goes against her natural instincts?"

"Y-Yes!" Naru shouted in pleasure both from her mother licking her pussy,and Ryu ramming her ass deeper and deeper, "I-It feels So Good!"

Ryu turned her head so that he could capture her lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue dominating her mouth as he made out with her. "Just so that you know, when you bear a son, that child will be my heir, and allowed to fuck anyone in my harem," he informed her. "Including you if he so wished…"

Naru had a joyful expression "Thank you Master!" She shouted, "I would love for our son to fuck me however long he wants!"

"Good," he replied as he groped her breasts. "I'm about to cum, slave, now… since I am in a generous mood, where do you want my cum?"

"Please cum in my pussy!" Naru cried out, "I wanna make sure I bear you children! I wanna make sure you have more sluts to fuck, and more sons to fuck me and your slaves!"

"Very good," Ryu announced as he pulled out of her ass and plunged into her pussy, Kushina focusing her attentions on Naru's clit, and in a few short thrusts he exploded into her womb. "Here's a heaping helping!"

"Master!" Naru cried out as she felt his seed blast into her womb, triggering her own orgasm which ripped through her body "Thank you so much Master!"

Ryu smiled as he held her twitching form close to her, enjoying the feeling of the rippling of her pussy as it tried to milk him for his cum. "I hope you're not finished, Naru-chan," he whispered to her. "Because I plan on pumping you with so much cum that you stomach swells so that you _look _pregnant."

* * *

**117Jorn: And once again, another chapter is DONE. And man that's a lot of smut today…**

**DKR: Of course there is, I mean, this is a Porn with only a trace of Plot fic…**

**117Jorn: True, true… so anyways until next time…**

**Both: JA NE!**


End file.
